Slow and Sure
by Valenwin
Summary: Dark events pull the most unlikely pair together. Shared in their desire defeat evil, Granger and Malfoy work together. PostHogwarts. H/D, H/G.
1. Chapter 1

Coffee was her salvation.

Hermione sipped it slowly as if every drop was golden. She pulled her leg up onto her leather chair and leaned over her table. Well, it wasn't her table. Technically it was Hogwart's table, but it was hers as far as any student was concerned. Her final year at Hogwarts had been a long one. Ron and Harry weren't here to be with her so she mostly hung out with Ginny and Luna. It was rather lonesome, but she felt like she needed the solitude to find herself again.

Adjusting to a normal life was more difficult than she had originally thought. She had dreamed so many times of living a normal life again in the tent, but now that it was actually here, it seemed so surreal. She pulled her sweater around her leg to adjust herself as she flipped her textbook, her new glasses sliding down her nose a bit. She didn't need her glasses often, but reading had become a bit of a nuisance without them. Especially when she was tired, like when she was studying for her N.E. .

The library was packed full of students studying, there was hardly a table open. She was lucky to have her big open table. She had parchment spread over half of it, and a few open textbooks. Studying was a bit of a moot point because exams were tomorrow, but she was going to use every spare moment.

She watched people move around looking for a table, and she tried not to be distracted by the black cloak that kept walking back and forth. She looked back down at her parchment and muttered to herself her notes. The black cloak walked by again. With a sigh, she looked up.

"Malfoy," She called to him, and he turned to face her, his eyes dark with anger, "I have plenty of room," She waved to the rest of her table.

"Why?" He asked, not putting his books down yet,

"It's a table, not an olive branch," She said, gripping her leg tightly, "And your constant pacing is distracting,"

He seemed mollified enough as he sat down.

At first, Hermione was distracted by his presence. As much as she tried not to be, she couldn't focus on anything else. She tried to think if she had seen him through out the year, and she had, but he had kept a low profile. Not surprising, given his reputation. Harry had testified at his trial, and Hermione had supported Harry through it—but she didn't remember seeing Malfoy much in the papers after that.

Focus.

She read through her notes on Ancient Runes. She had always loved Runes, she didn't think she would use it much once she graduated, but it had always been fun. Taking a deep and calming breath, she let her mind dive into the runes.

It was late in the night when she looked up and found the library mostly empty. She stretched her arms up and was surprised to find Malfoy still there. He was hunched over his notes. He looked tired, she was sure she did too. Her long and uncontrollable hair was piled on top of her head.

"I am going down to the kitchen to get some coffee, do you want some?" Hermione asked, and he looked up at her like she had three heads,

"You know the way to the kitchens?" He asked, he looked condescendingly at her, but she refused to indulge

"Being friends with rule breakers does have its benefits," She admitted, standing up,

"Lead the way, Granger," He told her, standing up as well.

She thought she would just bring it up to him, but now he wanted to be shown where the kitchens were?

"Then let's go," She said, before grabbing her wand. She muttered a spell to make sure their books and bags were not disturbed during their absence, and started walking out of the library.

Hermione didn't say two words to Malfoy as she led him to the kitchens, and she was always two steps ahead of him. When she reached the portrait of the bowl of fruit, she looked around for the step stool she used to reach the pear, but she didn't see it.

"Where are we?" Malfoy asked,

"Well, can you tickle the pear? My step stool isn't here, usually Winky keeps it out for me,"

"Winky?"

"A house elf—but can you reach up and tickle it?" She asked him.

As he was several inches taller, he had no problem reaching up and tickling the pear, and she sighed when it swung open.

"Hermione!" Several house elves cheered when she walked inside the portrait. Instantly, all sorts of pastries were shoved in her face.

"Oh, please, may I have some coffee?" She asked, and several house elves started brewing a pot, "And this is Draco Malfoy," She introduced, and the house elves went quiet.

"Dobby's former master?" A timid house elf asked, his big eyes looking at Hermione with tears in them. A wailing sound in the back would have been none other than Winky.

"My father was his former master," He said, his voice was deep and Hermione almost felt like it was apologetic.

"Master Malfoy, do you want a pastry?" A house elf asked him, holding up a few options,

"Thank you," Was his curt reply as he grabbed one,

Hermione took a spot at the island on a bar stool, eating a pastry and Malfoy took a spot next to her. It wasn't too much longer that hot coffee was placed in front of them, and she almost sighed as it hit her lips.

Yum.

Liquid gold.

"How did you find this place?" Malfoy asked her,

"Actually, Fred and George," She replied with a smile, and Malfoy frowned,

"How is George?" He asked, and she was surprised,

"He is doing well, considering everything. Ron is living with him and working in the shop,"

He nodded, drinking his coffee,

"How are your parents?" She asked him and she watched his body stiffen, "I don't believe anything Rita Skeeter says about them," She added, her tone exasperated. The articles about his parents in the Profit had been absolutely horrible.

"We are trying to figure out how she knows so much," Malfoy confessed, "But my parents are doing alright on house arrest,"

Hermione was quiet, debating on whether to say anything or not.

Once they had left the kitchens with a few more scones for their travel, they made their way up to the library. Hermione wasn't saying a word, still trying to figure out if she should say anything or not.

"Malfoy?" She asked, and he looked to her, "Look for a bug," She told him,

"What are you saying?" He asked, his tone impatient.

"Skeeter, she is an unregistered animagus. It's why she doesn't write anything too negative about Harry—she knows I would—retaliate," She grinned at him, "But she is a beetle. Just look for her—trap her—and she won't write such horrid things about your parents,"

"And you are so convinced they aren't true?" He asked her, his eyebrow raised,

Hermione was silent for a moment before answering, "Rita has a habit of taking a shred of truth and manipulating it to transform into whatever she wants it to be. That is how Harry and I became lovers in her article our fourth year, and that stuff about Dumbledore last year. Some of the things were facts, but her writing changes the facts for the worst. She is a horrid woman,"

They were outside the library, not wanting to go in just yet because Hermione didn't want to be hushed by Madam Pince.

"I will tell my parents," He told her, his tone condescending, and Hermione nodded before walking back into the library.

She found it much easier to focus when she made it back to her table. The pressure of Malfoy sitting at the table didn't seem so much anymore. When it was late, Madam Pince reminded the both of them that they shouldn't be caught out of their dormitories late at night.

After she packed up her things, she looked to Malfoy, "Goodnight, Malfoy,"

"Evening, Granger," He said, a cold edge on his voice.

Hermione always felt old at Hogwarts. She knew she was only a year older than everybody else, but it felt like decades. After all she had been through, it might as well have been decades. She sat outside the exam room for NEWTs with all the other seventh years. They were waiting to go inside.

"I mean, if you are nervous, I think I am going to die," Ginny said next to her, making Hermione laugh,

"You will be fine, Ginny. You have studied," Hermione assured her,

"You have found employment," Luna softly reminded Ginny,

"Yes, but I would rather be know for my brains and brawn," She replied, and both girls laughed,

"You may come in," McGonagall instructed them at the door entrance, and the students walked quickly into the exam room. Paper, quills and ink were provided as to keep students form cheating.

"Good luck, Malfoy," Hermione said as she walked past him

"You too," He replied,


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All characters owned by the lovely J.K. Rowling. **

"You look stunning," Harry told her.

It was her first Winter Gala with the ministry nearly three years after graduation from Hogwarts. Her job within the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures was going swimmingly. She was working within the Being department and loving her job.

"Stop flattering me." she chastised him,

"You deserve it." he kissed her cheek lightly.

She was wearing a beautiful dark red dress that almost looked maroon. It hugged her tightly and she was a little worried about eating food in it.

"Ginny helped me pick it out," She told him and he nodded. Hermione could tell that he missed Ginny. With her travel schedule with the Holyhead Harpies, he had not seen her very much, which was why Harry was her date to the gala, "She comes back home soon,"

"23 days," he said, smiling, "But who is counting?"

"Can you see her game in Ireland?"

"I hope to, but work is a little hectic at the moment,"

Hermione fixed the bow tie on his dress robes. His job as an auror was not an easy one, and it often had him running about on all kinds of dangerous missions. While Hermione was grateful she had left that life behind, Harry seemed to handle it well.

"I hope you will take the time," Hermione said,

Harry chuckled, "I think if I don't go, Ginny will send me a howler,"

Hermione laughed, "I can almost hear it now,"

"Harry Potter!" He said in an almost flawless impression of his girlfriend. Hermione laughed.

"Aright, shall we?" She asked, holding out her arm.

"Let's," He replied, grabbing her arm and letting her apparate them to the ministry.

There was an actual red carpet leading them into the event. It was to be held in the main entrance, but the walk to it was covered in reporters. Harry led her quickly through most of the thrall.

"Harry, where is Ginny?" a reporter asked.

"She has a match tonight and couldn't make it," He said with a smile, "So I brought Hermione,"

"I brought you," Hermione corrected him, and a few of the reporters laughed good naturedly,

"Ms. Granger, your ascent through the ministry ranks is setting records, how do you feel about it?" A reporter asked,

"I have worked hard for the spot I have earned," she replied,

The reporters started yelling for someone else, so Hermione turned to Harry. But he had turned to the person entering.

"Malfoy," He greeted with almost a smile, shaking his hand,

"Potter," Malfoy replied, and Hermione would swear that it wasn't malice, "You remember Pansy," he introduced his date,

"Of course, hello Pansy,"

"Potter," she replied—now that was definitely malice, "Draco, I am going to go find the champagne," she said with a sigh,

"Of course," Malfoy said, releasing her,

"I thought after the last time you wouldn't bring her," Harry said to him,

"Yes, well. This one snuck up on me. But my mother has promised to arrive in an hour to take her home," He said as they walked through to the main entrance way. It was done up beautiful in snowy decorations. The mid January party was the perfect thing to look forward to, as there was little else to look forward to in the cold of winter, "And where is the third member of the golden trio?" Malfoy asked,

"Ron is working at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, so he isn't invited," Hermione told him,

"Still working at his brother's shop?" He asked,

"Yes, but he is thinking about leaving—and I think George will kick him out if he doesn't leave soon," Hermione said with a smile,

Harry chuckled, "Send him flying out on his arse is more like it,"

"They don't work well together?" Malfoy asked,

"George knows it isn't what Ron wants to do," Hermione said, her tone slightly defensive, but Malfoy just washed it off. She was surprised he did.

"I better make sure Pansy hasn't ripped too many shots," he told them, "I am sure I will see you both through out the evening." he strode off.

"When did you two get so friendly?" Hermione asked,

"It started during the trial," Harry said with a shrug, "But I see him a lot at work,"

"Why?"

"He is a lawyer that specializes in laws about Dark Magic. His knowledge has proven invaluable on multiple occasions,"

"I didn't know that was his job,"

"It isn't, he is—well, basically an entrepreneur. He holds a significant investment in the shop," He told her, the shop was Weasley Wizard Wheezes. It was referred to that mostly because it was the only shop worth mentioning,

"I didn't know that,"

"His investment helped them get into Hogsmeade," Harry said, handing her a glass of champagne.

"To us?" She asked, toasting her glass,

"To us," He replied, and they both drank.

There was mainly finger food so Hermione's worry about exploding out of her dress was not worth it. She got to talk to her boss, Penelope, for a while and several other people.

"Hermione," Kingsly greeted, his deep warm voice made her smile,

"Hello minister," She said, hugging him tightly and a camera flashed. A few members of the paparazzi were allowed into the party to document the goings on.

"So glad you could join us," He held her hand in his tightly before dropping it,

"My pleasure, I have had such fun,"

"Minister," Narcissa Malfoy said with a nod in passing, Pansy in tow. She barely looked like she was following the elder woman willingly. Kingsly nodded in reply before looking back to Hermione.

"Your work in the Being department, especially with werewolves, would make Remus proud" Kingsly told her,

"I hope so. I wish he would be here to see it," She sighed, "I am trying to get someone to speak up as part of the werewolf community, but it is proving difficult,"

"It has been ingrained in them to stay silent for so long, it might take awhile,"

"Yes," Hermione agreed, "I just wish they would be brave enough to trust me," She said, smiling.

"I am sure someone will eventually," He said

"Excuse me, minister, I must interrupt you to grab my date," Harry said, and Kingsly waved them both on. Harry took her to the dance floor, and Hermione smiled as they clasped hands, "What?" Harry asked,

"I was just thinking about our dance in the tent," She responded, and he laughed. His laugh was so comforting to her, it made her laugh in response.

"I was so desperate to make you smile after Ron left, I would have tried anything," He told her, beginning to waltz her forward. They moved in nearly perfect unison. Their subconscious were linked through years of friendship, battle and shared experience, they didn't have to think to move together. Harry was quiet.

"He is seeing someone," Hermione said,

"How did you know?" Harry asked,

"You always get quiet when he is seeing someone," She accused,

"I don't know what you mean,"

"I know you too well, Harry Potter,"

He chuckled, "You definitely do,"

"I am glad he is,"

"I wish you would see someone, not that I mind third wheeling dates with you and Ginny," He smiled brightly, and Hermione laughed at his comment. He was a third wheel on his own dates when it came to her and Ginny.

"Eventually, Mr. Potter. But I am a career woman, have you read the articles about me in the Profit?" She asked, her tone teasing.

"Yes, you are a heartless career woman that has no time for Ronald Weasley. I still cannot believe you didn't rein Skeeter in on that one," He told her,

She spun out and then back in, "It good for Ron. He knew I could reel her in, and I didn't. I wanted him to know I meant what I said,"

The dance was ending, so Hermione dropped her hands.

"I need to go talk to my boss," Harry said, "You will be alright?"

"Of course, Harry," She nearly growled, and he laughed before kissing her cheek and walking off.

She grabbed another champagne glass and stood for a moment alone.

"Ms. Granger," A short fat man wheezed, he pushed his glasses up his nose, "I have been wondering on your work with house elves and its legality. You are arguing to put them from the beast list to the beings list. Saying they have near human capabilities," His voiced was high pitch and sounded as if he were about to cough at any moment.

"Yes. Do I know you?'

"Don Wrakspur, Head of the Beasts Department within the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures" He introduced, "How are you going to push through legislation about House Elves let alone your work with centaurs,"

"Granger," A deep voice interrupted her need to throttle the man in front of her. She turned to see Malfoy looking thoroughly annoyed, "You promised a dance for the cameras. I need my good PR," His tone was condescending, he held out his arm.

"I did," She said it like it was a fact, but her tone was a bit off,

"Yes, Granger. Surely your know-it-all brain can remember that minor detail. Excuse us, Wrakspur, I must take Ms. Granger," He said, sounding bored,

"Of—of course Mr. Ma—I mean—no—Mr. Malfoy," He squeaked, clearly frightened of the man's reputation, and Hermione took Malfoy's extended arm and didn't question it.

"Thank you," She said after he led her away.

"Do not let yourself get alone with him again," He warned,

"Speaking from personal experience?" She asked,

"Yes," Was his reply, and he didn't elaborate.

She was surprised as he led her to the dance floor.

"Really, Malfoy, you do not have to dance with me," She said,

"Worried page four won't have a spread of you dancing only with Potter?" He asked

"No," Was her strong retort,

"I need the PR, and I did get you out of Wrakspur's clutches,"

"Quid pro quo, Clarice," She said,

"Something for something is the Slytherin motto, though I do not know why you called me Clarissa," He said,

"Oh, it is a movie reference—Silence of the Lambs? It is a muggle movie," She told him. He nodded as he joined hands with her on the dance floor. Her heart was racing, though she didn't know what for. Though this close to him she finally realized how much taller he was than her as her head leveled with his chest. The music started and Hermione should not have been surprised to find him an impeccable dancer.

"I didn't know you could dance so well," She said as they moved across the floor,

"I had to best Potter in something," He retorted, and she laughed warmly, her head thrown back as he spun her across the room.

"I didn't realize the two of you see each other at work," She said,

"A few times a week," He confirmed,

When the dance ended, Malfoy stepped away, "Thank you for saving me," She said with a grin.

He nodded and went on his way.

"I _hate_ that man," She growled as she burst into Harry's office. She was surprised to see Malfoy in his office as well, his cloak off and it looked like he had been there awhile.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" Harry asked,

"We have a lunch date," She said, thrown off,

"Hermione this is Blaise Zabini—I believe you know him," Harry said, motioning to the other man in the room. Hermione nodded, "Sorry, I got side tracked, let me grab my things,"

"Sure," She said, mollified,

"Granger," Malfoy nodded to her,

"Malfoy," She responded with a nod of her own.

"Who do you hate?" Harry asked,

"I had a meeting with the bloody department head of Beast and he kept trying to tell me that werewolves were bloody animals. I kindly reminded him that they forcibly turn into an animal once a month, while he chooses to be a prejudiced beast all the time. He didn't take it well," She had a smile on her face,

"I suspect not," Harry said, chuckling as he pulled his robe on,

"What are you working on?"

"There has been a string of attacks recently,"

"I haven't heard about them,"

"We have managed to keep it out of the papers for now, but I am going to make an official statement this afternoon," Harry told her. He said the last part quickly, he knew how Hermione felt about withholding dangerous information from the public, "And speaking of papers, have you seen todays?" He asked,

"No, I have been busy, why?"

"We have a wonderful spread in the social section," Malfoy told her, he almost looked bored. When she looked confused, Harry handed her the Daily Profit. She flipped to the social section to see a picture of her and Malfoy dancing. It was snapped as she was laughing, and her picture moved gracefully with Malfoy as she laughed. He didn't seem to have any facial expression whatsoever. Underneath the picture was speculation about the couple—and if they were a couple.

"Nothing provokes speculation more than the sight of a woman enjoying herself," Hermione said with a smile,

"Who are you quoting?" Harry asked, Harry always knew when she was quoting somebody.

"Louisa May Alcott—she wrote Little Women," She explained to him,

"Ah, I believe you made me suffer through that movie," He said with a smile,

"You slept through half of it," She accused, and he smiled, "Can I help your investigation?" She asked, getting back on track.

"I have a few symbols I want you to look at to make sure they are not runes," He said, "We can do it after lunch,"

"Sounds great to me," She said with a smile,

The two had a quick lunch, chatting mostly about how the Holyhead Harpies were doing remarkably well. Harry was determined to go to Ginny's game that weekend, and Hermione confessed she had already bought tickets for Ron, her and him to attend. Tickets in one of the box seats.

She had the money to splurge, and it was a big game.

"Malfoy was nervous you would be mad about the paper," Harry told her as he watched her finish her lunch. She ate slower than him,

"Why would I be mad?" She asked,

"Given his reputation as—associated with dark wizards—he was worried you would be upset,"

"He can't control the reporters," She replied with a shrug, "But I am glad he was concerned. At least he cares,"

"He has changed since he got out from his parents clutches,"

"He doesn't live at the manor?"

"No," Harry shook his head, "First Malfoy—or at least he thinks—ever to move out of the manor willingly,"

"Does he ever see his parents?"

"Occasionally, but sparingly. His father gave him a portion of their fortune and told him to get out, pretty much. So everything he has now he has made on his own,"

"I am surprised Lucius threw him out,"

"Well, it was in conjunction with Malfoy already moving out," Harry said with a shrug,

"You still call him Malfoy?" Hermione asked,

"Habit, I suppose. Plus, I think he would have a coronary if I called him Draco," Harry said with a smile,

"Might be worth trying just to see,"

"If it is half as good as Zabini's reaction to the name Voldemort, it will be worth it,"

When she was back at the ministry, Harry showed her the pictures of the symbols. Malfoy and Zabini were both there as well, she was positive they had gotten something to eat.

"They aren't runes," She agreed, sitting down to look at photos of the crime scene, "You use muggle cameras?" She asked,

"I find it easier to look at crime scenes that aren't moving," Harry told her,

The symbols she was looking at were drawn in blood. From the crime scenes, the symbols just looked like miscellaneous dashes across the wall. Hermione stared at the two photos.

"Is this all you have?" She asked him,

"I don't particularly want more," Harry responded,

"Who were the victims?" She asked,

"Absolutely not," Harry told her,

"What?"

"You are not getting involved. Go back to work," He encouraged,

"If you want me to figure out the symbols, give me more information,"

"We simply asked to see if they were runes, Granger. Not if you could figure it out," Malfoy pointed out,

"Too late," She told him, taking off her blazer and rolling up her sleeves.

"Granger, you are not auror trained, therefore you are prohibited by the ministry to look further into the files," Zabini told her, his tone cold,

"I am auror trained. I accepted my auror rank and then transferred to the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures,"

"Why?" Zabini asked,

"Because she wants to be bloody good at everything," Harry told him, and Hermione laughed.

"I knew this would happen," Hermione explained to him, "What do the two victims have in common?"

"Both are male and white, about fifty years of age," Malfoy said, placing pictures of the two dead bodies. Both had had their jaw removed, leaving only the top row of teeth, "He used spells to stop the bleeding. They spent hours in agony,"

"He?"

"We assume a he, we have no idea," Zabini told her,

"How are you two involved?" She asked,

"My knowledge of Dark Art spells is—vast," Malfoy said, sitting down across from her, "The spell used to slow the bleeding like this isn't the one that the healers use. It is one the Dark Lord invented,"

"How do you know Voldemort made it?" She asked. Zabini must have jumped a foot in the air at his name. She turned to him.

"Every time," Harry said with a small smile, she shook her head,

"These," Malfoy pointed to burn patterns, "The healers would have the skin burned, it would be counter productive to heal. These wounds were slowed down by slightly cauterizing them, but not completely. I have only seen one hex that does this," It suddenly occurred to Hermione that he would have had to see it in front of him and she wondered the story behind that.

Hermione was silent, biting her lip. She grabbed a ponytail holder and piled her hair on top of her head.

"Anything else in common?" She asked

"Both of them have some what shady pasts," Zabini told her, "But nothing concrete to tie them to Death Eaters,"

"The world isn't divided into good and Death Eaters," Hermione said softly, and she saw Harry smile as Zabini chuckled, "What?"

"Harry says that all the time," Zabini told her,

"Sirius said it," Hermione said, smiling, then looked back down at the pictures, "What do we know?" She asked them suddenly,

"There is very little evidence left behind," Harry told her as she walked to a chalkboard in his office. She used her wand to wipe it clean.

"So he is experienced," Malfoy's voice was deep.

She wrote experience on the board.

"What else?"

"Probably a white male of nearly the same age," Harry told her,

So his physical description went on the board.

"He would have to have a shady past as well," Zabini said,

"Intelligent," Hermione added, "These killings are calculated, planned out. These don't look like crimes of passion,"

Harry nodded as she wrote it down.

"What else are you thinking?" Harry asked, running his hands through his hair that was getting a bit too long.

"They are missing their jaws and tongue," She said, holding a finger to her lips, "What can't you do without a tongue and jaw?"

"Speak," Malfoy answered, and she nodded, "You think he killed them for talking—but we don't have anything on record for saying that they spoke out against anything,"

"Maybe it is as much as what they didn't say as what they said," Hermione replied. It was quiet, "How far apart are these murders?"

"Nearly six months,"

"Patient," She added, "He is obviously enjoying the kill, but mentally in charge of himself to not let himself slip," She was quiet, looking to the board, "We just don't have enough evidence to make any more conclusions—did you have muggles look at it?"

"No DNA evidence, no finger prints. Nothing," Harry said,

"Muggles? What do they know?" Zabini asked,

Hermione nearly growled but gave a glare instead, "Since they cannot rely on magic, they use science to figure out information," Zabini did back up in his chair because of that glare,

"So he must be familiar with muggle technologies," Malfoy said, breaking up the tension, "He has either lived in the muggle world, or has been forced to due to people looking for him,"

"What is the blood status of both of them?" Hermione asked,

The room was silent and she nearly sighed, "We don't know," Harry said,

"I can go through Umbridge's list and find out," Hermione said, Harry chuckled, "What?"

"There is a portrait of her in near her old office. If you make a sound like cantering hooves, she starts screaming and running around," He smiled brightly, "I have come to making that noise anytime I walk down that hall,"

Hermione smiled at the memory of Umbridge being taken away by centaurs, "That would never get old," She said,

"Why does she hate the sound of hooves?" Zabini asked,

"Our fifth year, when we took her out into the forbidden forest, centaurs took her away," Harry said with a smile, "Never insult a centaur,"

They worked well into the afternoon, postulating different theories and such, but they couldn't come to any ground breaking conclusions.

"Can I have a copy of these pictures?" Hermione asked, pointing to the symbols on the wall,

"Sure," Harry said, handing her some,

"Alright, I am going to head home and get ready for the game. There is a portkey by my apartment," She told Harry,

"I'll see you then,"

"And do show up not in your work clothes, Ginny will never forgive me,"

"Yes, ma'am," He said, and Hermione shook her head,

"I will see you gentlemen later," She said to both of them with a smile before walking out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.  
Please REVIEW! I would love to hear people's thoughts, the good, the bad and the ugly. **

It was so nice to go home and change out of her work robes. She threw on her jeans and her Holyhead Harpies jersey. It was Ginny's, of course. She grabbed a book, knowing the game could go on for a while and a few snacks in her bag.

Her tiny apartment was her own, and she was happy for it. The warm colors of the kitchen made her happy. It was clean enough to look healthy, but dirty enough to look lived in. Several books were strewn across the table as she made her way through them, and it opened up into a small living room. Her bedroom veered off of the living room and was a calming blue color.

The crack of someone apparating let her know Harry was outside her door. He walked in, knowing it was unlocked, for him, anyway. There were many protective enchantments around her apartment for her own safety. Some people were unpleased with her work in the Department, and her work with Harry, so she kept her apartment safe. Harry, of course, was allowed in through the wards.

"Nervous?" She asked as he walked in,

"A bit, I know she is nervous about this game," Harry said, "Do you have food?"

"I made you dinner," She said, pushing over a plate.

He looked nice in his jeans and Ginny's jersey. His tall stature almost looked comical pulled into her counter with bar stools. She knew he hadn't eaten.

"I packed snacks," She told him,

"Perfect, I brought alcohol," He said with a smile, "Is Ron meeting us there?"

"No, he should be here soon,"

A loud crack signaled his arrival,

"Mione!" He said with a warm smile when he walked through the door,

"Ron, how are you?" She asked,

"Good, good, starting in the auror office next week," He said, sitting down next to Harry, and Hermione gave him food as well. He could have just eaten, but Hermione figured he would want food either way.

"Thanks," He said, his mouth full as he ate away,

"And George?"

"Doing well," He said, and the only reason Hermione knew what he was saying was through years of listening to him speak through food, "Angelina started working there, so George has someone to help,"

"I am glad she is working there, she has a good mind for that sort of thing," Hermione said, she looked down at her watch, "We should head out,"

"Mione, should I put my stuff in your bag?" Harry asked,

"Where is it?" She asked,

"I have it in my own bag," He said, holding up a small bag Hermione had placed an undetectable extension charm on.

"I have a ton of crap in mine, perhaps it's best to leave it in yours," She admitted with a smile.

"Then let's go—the portkey?" Harry asked,

"Around the corner," She said, grabbing a Harpies sweater. One thing she had enough of was Holyhead Harpies gear, "Is any of your family going to the game?" Hermione asked Ron,

"George will be there with Angelina—they got seats somewhere near ours. My parents are visiting Charlie, so they won't be there. Percy might be there, but I haven't spoken to him about it and Bill will probably be there with Fleur—they usually go to the games," The three walked out the door and down the stairs.

Around the corner was an old candle in a glass jar. The wax was burned down to the bottom and the wick was black.

"This is us," She said, placing a finger on the candle. Ron and Harry joined her. She looked at her watch, and a few seconds later, she felt a pull.

"We are here!" Ron cried out excitedly, the stadium was cheering.

The three eventually found their way to their box seats near the minister. They said hello to Kingsly and went to their seats. As the Irish team was introduced, Hermione saw Malfoy walk into the box with Zabini. She waved to them, and Malfoy nodded at her as Zabini waved back, a grin on his face.

When Ginny was announced, Hermione screamed for her. Yelling and jumping up and down, she waved her banner that had Weasley written across it. Ginny did a few theatric dips, waving to the crowed. Hermione was sure she did a pass by the boxes just to see if Harry was there, which he did wave to her—of course.

The game soon started, and Harry pulled out the beer he had put in his bag and Hermione pulled out her spread of food. An entire box to the three of them was nice, the Minister's box next door. It gave them room to lie down in case the game went on for hours. Hermione cracked a beer open and sat back in her seat, watching the game.

"Zabini, Malfoy!" Harry called to them. Their box seats one over, "Come join us, we have plenty of food and beer!" He said, motioning to the spread,

"Awesome!" Zabini said, and Hermione was sure that Malfoy had been about to decline.

"Ron, you know Zabini," Hermione introduced them,

"Yes, of course, how are you?" Ron asked,

"Great, thanks,"

"Malfoy, always a pleasure," Ron said, shaking his hand in a friendly way. Hermione was shocked he could be so polite.

"How is the shop going?"

"Sales are great," Ron said with a smile, "And Hogwarts is opening soon for the start of fall semester, so our Hogsmeade store is about to be swamped,"

"Excellent, I look forward to seeing the report,"

"Do either of you want a beer?" Hermione asked,

"Sure, I'll take one," Zabini said, eating some of the dip and chips Hermione had put out,

"I will as well, thank you," Malfoy said,

After Hermione gave them their options, and they responded. All five of them sat down and watched the game.

An hour or so in, the mood was even more relaxed. After a few beers, the tension that had originally filled the room was gone. Hermione had her feet up against the railing, a book in her hand as she sat next to Malfoy, with Harry on the other side of him. Ron and Zabini sat behind them, rambling on about different Quidditch stats.

"Ginny is doing quite well—did you teach her your moves?" Malfoy asked,

Harry laughed, "She would clock you on the head if you said that in front of her," He shook his head, "No, if anything, she has taught me more,"

"You should see them when we play pick up Quidditch at the Burrow," Hermione told Malfoy, "They are so competitive with each other it is comical to watch—that's why we never put both of them as Seekers," She said with a grin, "It would be horrid,"

"We are not that bad," Harry said, and Hermione laughed.

"The last time you were both Seekers, she ended up with a black eye and you ended up with three broken ribs," Hermione shook her head, "It isn't worth it, though it is funny to watch,"

"You do not play?" Malfoy asked,

Hermione shook her head, "I hate being on a broomstick," She confessed, "But I like watching,"

"We play pick up games in the fall once the season ends—you should join us," Harry said,

"It would be great to have another Seeker that isn't Ginny—and Bill plays Seeker so the game isn't as rough but he is bloody awful,"

"And he can't beat me," Harry said with a grin,

"Harry, honestly, if you could be a _bit_ more humble," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

She could sense Malfoy's surprise at their banter.

"I have tried telling Potter for years to be more humble, it hasn't worked yet," Malfoy said. Hermione laughed loudly at his comment until her sides hurt.

"Oi! It isn't that funny!" Harry exclaimed. Hermione was still laughing and didn't respond.

"Oh I wish Ginny were here to hear that," She said,

"Well, I am the chosen one," Harry joked, and promptly ducked when he saw something thrown at him. He laughed loudly at Hermione's expression.

"I swear he says it just so he can see my reaction," Hermione told Malfoy, sitting back down.

Ginny was having an excellent game. Hermione's voice had grown hoarse from yelling for hours. Hermione was reading her book, though partially listening to Malfoy and Harry talk about Quidditch.

She didn't know when she had fallen asleep.

The game already had been going on a few hours.

"Granger!" Someone shook her lightly,

"Hm?" She asked, waking up. Malfoy had ahold of her arm, she was leaning into his shoulder, "What?"

"Someone has seen the Snitch," He explained with a smile, pointing out at the game. She sat up sleepily and cheered when the Seeker of the Holyhead Harpies grabbed the Snitch. She jumped up and down and high fived Malfoy, Zabini, then Ron and Harry.

Hermione was not surprised in the slightest when Ginny flew over to the box, jumped off her broom and started snogging Harry. She only laughed as she turned away, shaking her head at the sound of the cameras going off.

"Oi!" Ron cried out, "I don't want to see that"

"Look away!" Ginny growled, only causing Harry to laugh,

"Come on! Let's celebrate!" Hermione called out, going to Harry's bag and grabbing the harder liquor. George and Angelina walked into the box, congratulating Ginny as well.

Between her and Malfoy, they managed to transform a few objects into shot glasses, and Hermione poured a round, "Everyone be quiet!" She called, and the group turned to her, and she passed out shots, "To Ginny!" She toasted,

"To Ginny!" Everyone replied, and then threw back their glass.

"Thank you guys for coming," She said with a smile,

Another round of shots was passed out, and Hermione grimaced as the clear liquid burned on the way down.

"Yuck," She muttered, grabbing her beer to wash down the flavor.

"That last score, Ginny, honestly, was absolutely amazing," Hermione said,

"Don't listen to her, she was asleep during the last hour," Malfoy teased, handing her another beer as hers was empty,

Ginny laughed as she grabbed a beer from Malfoy's outstretched hand, "Hermione asleep during a Quidditch match? No!" She exclaimed,

Hermione kissed Ginny's cheek, "Have I mentioned that I love you,"

Ginny laughed again, hugging her tightly, "I am glad you forced Harry to come,"

"I almost thought against it just because I wanted to hear the howler from you," Hermione admitted with a grin,

"You wouldn't stay mad at me for long," Harry told her,

"But only because you are so very pretty," Ginny teased,

"Don't inflate his ego too much, you don't have to deal with him at work," Malfoy said, and Ginny laughed,

"What would I do if you didn't keep him in line, Draco?" She asked, kissing his head with a smile before, going up to George to get another shot. Hermione was shocked that Ginny had called him by his first name, and so she followed Ginny to George.

"Mione!" George said, hugging her tightly, "How are you?"

"Great!" She replied, laughing as he hugged her so her feet were off the floor, "How are you?"

"Great the store is going well thanks to Malfoy," He said with a smile, "Here is to you, my friend!" He said, toasting a shot in his direction.

"It is your brilliance," Malfoy responded, and George handed him another shot.

"To success," George said,

"And more success," Malfoy responded with a grin, and the two threw back their shots.

"Mione, have a shot with us," George said,

"I want to have one with Angelina, any woman that can work with you deserves her liquor," Hermione teased, and Angelina laughed,

"Someone has to keep you on a leash," Angelina teased George, "How are you, Draco?"

"Well, thank you," He responded,

George was already pouring shots for the group.

"I'm leaving," Ron said, walking up to the four of them, "I am taking an early portkey,"

"Have work tomorrow?" George asked,

"My girl is waiting for me at home," Ron said uneasily, and Hermione forced herself not to react, "And I don't want to drunkenly apparate," He smiled, "But I wanted to say goodbye,"

"Bye, Ron," Hermione said, holding her shot, he nodded before taking a step away and disaperating with a crack.

"To Angelina," George said, holding up his shot,

"To Angelina!" Hermione responded, throwing back her shot, "How many has that been?"

"No idea," Malfoy said,

It was then that a hoard of reporters burst into the box. Their small party was crashed as pictures were taken and Hermione covered her eyes to keep herself from the flashes.

"Ginny! Ginny! How did you prepare for this win over Ireland?" Someone asked, and Ginny stepped forward to put a boundary between her friends and the reporters. Malfoy pulled Hermione toward the back of the box with Zabini, George, and Angelina.

Harry stood next to Ginny, his hand on the small of her back.

"It was a lot of hard work by the team, but we managed to pull it off," Ginny smiled brightly,

"Did your great game have anything to do with Harry Potter?" Another reporter asked,

Ginny laughed, "I may have been showing off a bit," She confessed, and the reporters laughed, and Harry kissed her cheek dutifully.

"Hermione! Did you enjoy the game?" A reporter asked, Hermione stepped up next to Ginny.

"I always enjoy watching Ginny play," Hermione said with a smile,

"Why haven't you defended yourself against the rumors of you seeing Draco Malfoy?" A reporter asked,

"I haven't defended myself because why defend yourself against something that isn't offensive," She nearly growled at the reporter who took a step back,

"We are going to enjoy our celebration, so if you would excuse us," Harry said, starting to push the reporters out.

"One more question!"

"Ginny! Over here!"

Finally, between Harry and Hermione, the two closed the doors on the reporters and Hermione managed to lock the door with a sigh.

"Another round to celebrate the reporters being gone?" George suggested,

Hermione cheered with Harry and grabbed another round.

She was a little past tipsy when she looked down at her watch and realized she would have to leave soon if she was going to catch her portkey.

"Oh, don't leave!" George called to her,

"I must, Harry are you staying here?" She already knew the answer, he hadn't stopped touching Ginny since she landed,

"Yes—brunch?" He asked and she nodded,

"It was so nice seeing you Angelina," Hermione said, hugging her tightly,

"Drop by the shop, I would love to see you," She encouraged,

"Bye Mione," George said, hugging her tightly.

Zabini had left shortly after the reporters left, which only left Malfoy to say goodbye to.

"Granger, do you have someone to take you home?" He asked,

"No, but I will be fine," He was already shaking his head,

"With everything going on, I would prefer you to be escorted," He said,

"Oh, alright," She said, a little tipsy meant she didn't put up as much of a fight, "Bye everyone!" She called, and they all yelled back before she walked out of the box.

Walking out into the cold night air was sobering, "Holy gods, when did it get this cold?" She asked,

"I didn't realize the boxes were warmed," Malfoy said.

Hermione and Malfoy still had beers clutched in their hands and Hermione chugged the last of hers before throwing it in a nearby trashcan.

"That was great fun," she said with a smile,

"I am glad Blaise accepted Potter's invitation," Malfoy said, tossing his empty beer in the trash. Hermione took Malfoy's arm as they walked toward the portkey, she was shaking she was so cold, "Which one is yours?" He asked,

"The candle," she said, taking a deep breath to sober herself. He reached down and picked it up, allowing her to hold it.

She felt the pull of the portkey.

"How far away is your apartment?" He asked,

"Just around the corner," She said, taking his arm again as they walked back, "Do you see George often?"

"We have meetings on numbers once a month," He replied,

"And you do some work for Harry—what else do you do?"

"Odds and ends—I am a lawyer so I will pick up cases now and again. I have several other investments that I dabble in as well," Hermione's curiosity wasn't satisfied, so she asked him to elaborate, "My family invested into Wolfsbane potion, which has allowed us access to invest in several up and coming new potions—a new spell designer in France looks promising as well. Her spells have allowed for pinpoint accuracy in healing techniques," He explained, "She has a doctorate and went to a muggle doctor school in the United States, it is how she became inspired to make better spells,"

"Fascinating," Hermione said, truly interested as she opened her apartment door, "Come on in, I'll make you some coffee," she said, "and I am too tipsy to sleep, I will make some food as well," She didn't leave him time to argue as she already walked through to her kitchen.

She heard the door shut and found him standing in her kitchen soon after. Pulling out a frozen pizza from her freezer, she waved her wand to quicken the preheating of her oven and pushed the pizza in the oven.

"Nothing tastes better than tipsy pizza," she said with a smile,

"You have a lovely apartment," he said nicely,

"Thank you. It is small but it has everything I need,"

"How long have you lived here?"

"Since I graduated—it is nice living on my own, and I love being in walking distance from so many great restaurants," She smiled, "The one next door knows me by name, which may be slightly embarrassing," She said with a laugh,

"My favorite take out place knows me by name," He confessed,

"You call them on a phone?" She asked him, shocked,

"Muggle invention and everything," He had a wide grin on his face,

"I am impressed. Getting Ronald to use a phone is still a struggle. I cannot convince him that he only needs to talk at a normal range," She smiled, "Can I take your coat?" She asked,

A look of something akin to panic crossed his face. She realized he hadn't taken off his thin coat the entire time he was in the box.

"I will keep it on," he said, an edge to his voice that was almost shame,

"What?" she asked, her eyes narrowed at him. She could see he was thinking about saying some flippant comment, but at some point he decided to change his mind,

"I am wearing short sleeves," He confessed, "I don't want to make you uncomfortable,"

She was about to ask why in the world that would make her uncomfortable when she remember a mark on his left forearm that would be bound to stand out.

"Honestly, Malfoy, I am not Zabini. I don't jump at his name, and I will certainly not jump at his mark. If you are uncomfortable taking your jacket off, then leave it. But don't do it for my sake, I honestly do not mind," She said.

He looked surprised by her reaction, and she turned her back to look at the pizza so he wouldn't feel pressure either way. She walked over to her refrigerator and grabbed two beers and used her wand to wave them over to the counter. After pulling the pizza out of the oven, she turned back to see Malfoy sitting without his coat on and just his Harpies shirt. She turned to the pizza before he could see her smile and then slid the pizza onto the counter.

Drinking beer probably wasn't the best idea, as she was already a little drunk, but she was hoping the pizza would help.

"This is good," Malfoy said in appreciation, cutting another slice. It had been quiet as they both dug in.

"It always tastes terrible the next day," Hermione said with a giggle, "I am never sure if the pizza is only good when drunk, or just good when hot,"

Malfoy laughed, "It's good now,"

She was surprised at how the conversation flowed between the two of them. They mainly staid away from the past, and more on work and the ministry. His observations about people had Hermione laughing, even if what he was saying was absolutely horrible—she agreed with him.

"I shouldn't be laughing," She said, her stomach hurting from laughing so hard,

"He is a egocentric jerk and deserves to be laughed at," Malfoy assured her, finishing another beer. She looked and saw that they had both finished the pizza and another few beers.

After another big yawn, she looked at him, "Well, I will set up the pull out couch for you and then head to bed,"

"Granger—

"Drunk apparating is a one way ticket to getting splinched. Seriously, I lived through it with Neville and I won't do it again," She said, leaving little room for argument as she stood up and waved her wand. The couch pulled out into a bed and folded sheets floated towards it and started making itself.

"I am hardly comparable to Longbottom,"

"I will pretend I didn't hear that," She said with a smile.

"I don't have pajamas," He reminded her,

"I have plenty of things that would fit you,"

"Do they have Gryffindor written on them?"

Hermione laughed, "No, but you will be double dorking Holyhead Harpies gear. That, I am afraid, you will have to accept," The athletic shorts she called for him to wear as pajamas were nudging his arm slightly, "Bathroom is through there, there are extra toothbrushes in the cabinet. My bathroom is in my room, so don't worry about me. Feel free to get water if you need it," She smiled,

"Thank you," He said with a nod,

"You are welcome, goodnight Malfoy,"

"Evening, Granger," He responded and she closed her bedroom door.

When Hermione woke up, her hangover wasn't too bad. She popped some pain meds before rolling out of bed. After pulling on one of Harry's old shirts and yoga pants, she walked into her apartment and was pleasantly surprised to see Malfoy still there. He was still asleep on her pull out couch, a nearly empty cup of water next to him. She smiled at his sleeping figure before walking into the kitchen and beginning to make breakfast.

She put on her radio after putting a spell on the room to make sure the sound wouldn't go into the living room and interrupt his sleep. Rolling out pancakes, eggs and bacon, she hummed along to the music. She assumed he didn't have to be up at anytime; it was a Sunday after all.

"It smells delicious," His deep voice giving away that he had just woken up,

"I didn't wake you, did I?" Hermione asked, turning down the music, "I was sure I cast the spell so the sound didn't reach the living room," She said,

He shook his head, "I woke up because of the smell," He had a smile on his face, "You look like you cooked enough food for an army," He said,

"Harry, Ginny, Ron, perhaps George and Angelina and others should be here at some point," She said, "I host Pancake Sunday every Sunday. Whoever can make it shows up," She shrugged, "Coffee?"

"Please," He said. He looked comfortable, his blonde hair was slightly out of place because of sleep, but it looked good on him.

"We killed that pizza," She said, sliding coffee over to him. He was surprised when she put the appropriate amount of cream in it, and no sugar.

"We did—you know how I take my coffee?"

"Hm, that night in Hogwarts when we got coffee," She told him with a smile, holding a cup of coffee herself,

"That was years ago,"

"I don't have the reputation of a know-it-all for nothing," She said, smirking.

"I never thanked you for that. My family was able to—control—Skeeter after that,"

Hermione nodded, looking up from her coffee, "I am glad, how did she respond? I kept her in a jar for a few weeks,"

Malfoy laughed easily, and she was surprised that he was as relaxed as he was, "I simply reminded her that my ties with the ministry and how it would be—unfortunate—if I forgot to keep my mouth shut. But a jar? I should have done that,"

A loud crack signaled someone's arrival. Harry and Ginny burst through the door.

"Morning!" Harry said, "Malfoy, I am glad you could make it—Hermione's pancakes are legendary," He said, kissing Hermione's head.

"I made them how you like," She replied, and he started serving himself. "Harry, guests first," She said, slapping his hand,

"I am a guest," He said, and Hermione snorted,

"Please, Malfoy, go ahead," She said,

"I don't want my hand bitten off, I will go after Potter," He said, and Harry laughed.

"I didn't want to eat before I got here," Harry said, and Ginny laughed, hugging Hermione tightly.

"Do you have training today?"

"No, we get off, but I will go back tomorrow," She said,

"How many more weeks left of the season?"

"A little more than three," She responded, "And it can't come soon enough. I am exhausted and my shoulder needs to rest,"

"I saw you pull it," Malfoy said,

"You were at the game versus the team from Egypt?" She asked,

"I am investing in a historian there that is looking at the Ancient Egyptians magic. He is a bit of an odd fellow, but he loves Quidditch, so I took him to a game. That hit was nasty,"

"I can't believe I didn't black out," Ginny admitted,

"And why you are playing on that shoulder—

"Don't start with me Harry Potter. You got to have years of me worrying about you, now it is my turn," The youngest Weasley looked back to Malfoy with a smile. Hermione almost giggled at his facial expression, it was like he had just realized how terrified he should be of Ginny.

Malfoy had gotten his food and sat down at the small table for four, and was soon joined by the rest. Not too much longer, George and Angelina walked in, followed by Ron and his new girlfriend, Hannah Abbott. Malfoy thought the train had ended, but then Luna and Neville showed up.

Hermione could sense that Malfoy was struggling with the amount of people. She had a careful eye on him. He had his arm plastered against his side and was only watching people talk rather than join in.

"Malfoy? Can you help me pull something down in my room?" She asked him, "It is on a high shelf,"

"Sure," He said, his expression looked a little shocked.

She led the way back to her room and he looked confused when she told him to wait in her bedroom.

"I lied," She called from her closet, going through her miscellaneous stolen items of clothing shelf. She finally grabbed a sweatshirt that had been her father's University.

"You lied?" He asked, and she walked out and handed him a sweatshirt. His body visibly relaxed when he saw the sweatshirt, "Thank you," He said, she watched him pull the sweater over his head, "What is this?"

"A dentistry school in the United States—it is where my father went to school. I stole it when I was a teenager and never gave it back," She confessed. He nodded, "Shall we?"

When they walked out, George smiled at them, "I was about to come back and see if the Profit had anything to those rumors," He winked at them, and Hermione laughed,

"You know my heart is only for you," She teased, ruffling his hair.

"Did you see the Profit today?" Luna airily asked,

"No," Hermione responded,

"The speculation continues," George said, his voice teasing. Ron looked visibly uncomfortable.

"Harry and I enjoyed reading it this morning," Ginny confessed, "it was like we didn't even win the game,"

"I am sorry, Ginny," Hermione said,

"Not your fault. And I enjoyed reading it," She smiled.

"Neville, when do you go back to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked, changing the topic,

"Monday. I am excited to start the next term, Luna is going to be doing her research at Hogwarts," The couple was extremely awkward, but it never phased Luna.

"I can't wait," George said, "I am working there next week in preparation,"

"Hogwarts students cannot buy your Skiving Snackboxes," Neville told him, George only chuckled,

"Customers can pay, I will have a sign saying they are forbidden at Hogwarts," He said, and Angelina smiled,

"I think Dumbledore would love those candies," Angelina said with a sigh.

"He loved muggle candy," Harry said with a smile, piling more eggs on his plate.

"I tried muggle candy the other day, and it wasn't bad," Ron admitted,

"I am glad you are finally expanding your horizons," Ginny said,

"It doesn't do anything exciting though," Angelina pointed out,

"No, but it tastes good," George said,

Brunch went on flawlessly, and Hermione noticed Malfoy was brought into many conversations.

After a few hours, finally people were starting to move out of her apartment. She had magic working wonders on her dishes so hopefully she wouldn't have that much to do.

"Harry, lunch tomorrow?"

"Of course," He called to her as he exited,

"Good luck Ginny!"

"Thanks Mione, see you soon!"

She closed her door with a sigh and was surprised to find Malfoy still standing in her kitchen, cleaning. He slid a cup of coffee toward her with little explanation as she sat down on the barstool. He was drying off some of the pans with a towel, by hand.

"Is it always that exhausting?" He asked,

"Not everyone comes every week. Last week it was just me and Harry," She pulled the coffee to her with two hands, blowing on it to cool it down, "Thank you for cleaning,"

"You had done most of it, I was just drying. I'll give you your clothes back and get out of your way," He said,

"Oh, yes, of course," She said, aware that her tone sounded disappointed. He walked away and he came back wearing the jeans he had on the day before, holding his coat in his hand, "You are now welcome to every Pancake Sunday," She said with a shy smile, "Just pop on over around noon. It could be as hectic as today or just me and you,"

"Thank you, Granger," He said with a nod, and leaving promptly.

The apartment felt empty without him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters  
Thanks for the reviews! I do appreciate them, and keep them coming! I love hearing from people out in the internet, you are almost always great people. **

"Harry?" Hermione called, walking into his office at lunch. She had a hectic morning and had looked forward to it the entire day. She spent all morning preparing for a new law for centaurs, undoing most of the things that Umbridge had done when she was in charge.

"Hermione?" He asked when she entered,

"You forgot our lunch date again?" She asked,

"Sorry," He apologized, "Malfoy can take you—you need someone to look over your new law anyway," Harry said,

"Harry, I don't want to inconvenience him," Hermione complained,

"Malfoy?" Harry called, and he peaked his head around the corner,

"You rang?" He asked, his tone annoyed,

"Can you take Hermione to lunch? I promised I would take her—

"Harry,"

"But I can't make it—

"Harry,"

"She needs someone to look at her repealed laws," Harry finished, and Hermione was glaring at him,

"You do not have to, Malfoy. I don't want to inconvenience you,"

"It's no problem," He said stiffly,

"That is settled then, bye Mione,"

"You still owe me lunch," She told him, and he laughed as he ran out of the office.

"Shall we?" Malfoy asked,

"Where to?" Hermione asked him,

"The restaurant that knows you by name?" He asked,

Hermione smiled and instantly relaxed as he led them outside the ministry.

"It is right by the portkey we took," She told him, "It is called Beanies," She said with a smile.

"Do you want to apparate?" He asked,

"I trust you," She joked, and he nodded before apparating.

The small café was a cute hole in the wall. Its decorations were eclectic and random.

"Ms. Granger, I am so glad you are here," Chick said when she walked inside, his accent giving away his American heritage,

"Malfoy, this is Chick," She introduced the two, he was an elder man with a mustache and a bit chubbier.

"Welcome," He said, "Your usual table?"

"Thanks Chick," She said, heading to her spot,

"He isn't a wizard?" Malfoy asked as they sat down,

"No—is that a problem?" She asked, he shook his head,

"No, I just didn't want to wave over a napkin if he was going to start screaming," He teased, "Now, let's see this law of yours," He said opening up his hand,

"It's not finalized,"

"Granger—

"It still has a lot of work,"

"Granger—

"It is mostly just undoing Umbridge's law—

"Granger," He said again, and she sighed, "Just let me see it,"

She handed him the role of parchment, and he laughed when she gripped it too tightly and didn't let him take it at first.

When Chick came around to take their order, Malfoy hadn't looked up from the parchment.

"What is your favorite?" He asked Chick,

"The buffalo chicken wrap," Chick responded, "Spicy and delicious,"

"I'll have that and chips," Malfoy said,

"I'll have my usual, Chick," Hermione said with a smile,

"Of course," He said with a smile, "Now how are you doing. Your government job isn't running you down?"

"No," She said with a smile, "A little tired,"

"I have known this one since she was six," Chick told Malfoy, "She was a little whacky back then—ah, that hair,"

"Chick," She grumbled and he laughed good naturedly,

"How long have you known my Mione?" Chick asked,

"Ah, since she was eleven," Malfoy responded,

"I am just meeting you now?" Chick asked,

"We didn't get along for awhile," Malfoy admitted with a smile,

"Well, I am glad I finally get to meet you. She only ever comes here with Harry, Ginny and Ron,"

"I have more friends," She said to Chick, "And I want my food," She said, and he laughed,

"I'll bring over a round too," Chick said, "She gets frisky on tequila," He told Malfoy with a wink.

"Chick," She said with a groan,

"I'm leaving," He teased, walking away.

"Should I buy some tequila?" Malfoy asked after Chick walked away,

"Please, I don't think my face can take getting more red," She said, covering her cheeks and Malfoy laughed.

"Your proposition is a good one," He said, handing her the parchment role, "It is argued soundly,"

"But?" She asked,

"The second paragraph could use some work," He told her, "The law states—

The two went into a deep conversation about breaking down the centaur laws. Malfoy brought up some great insights that she hadn't thought about before. She pulled out a quill and ink as he talked and just jotted down some of the things he was saying as they ate their food.

"You will be heading up against Wrakspur," Malfoy told her, drinking his beer between bites of his wrap, "Brace yourself, he was—well—he wasn't close with my father, but they ran in the same circles," He said,

"I will keep that in mind," Hermione said,

"Your pitch to the department?"

"This afternoon in—an hour," She said after looking at her clock, and feeling her heart race,

"You will be fine, Granger. You have clearly done your homework," He said with a smile,

She nodded.

"Do you want to head back to the ministry?" He asked and she nodded,

The two apparated back and Hermione tried to keep from panicking.

"If all else fails, just tell them you defeated Voldemort," Malfoy joked,

Hermione gave a nervous laugh, "I hope that will work,"

"You will be great," He assured her, "I have another meeting I have to go to—will you be alright?"

"Yes," She nodded, and smiled, "I better go get my boss anyway,"

"I will drop by tonight to see how you did," He told her, and she nodded, too nervous to hear what he was saying, "Granger!" He called, and she turned to him, "You will do great. You are a little know-it-all who always gets what she wants,"

She laughed and nodded, "I can do this,"

"You can, I will see you tonight,"

She nodded.

Hermione managed to keep her tears in check until she walked into the comfort of her own home. She started crying as she flipped on lights and made her way to the kitchen.

She needed mint chocolate chip ice cream.

Plopping huge scoops into a bowl, she hummed when she finally took a bite and wiped the few tears from her face. For some reason, the tears wouldn't fall. The lump in her throat almost kept her from swallowing her ice cream.

That ass.

She couldn't believe it.

She had won the appeal of the law which allowed the centaurs in the Forbidden Forest to get their land back again, and Wrakspur had come up to her afterwards and yelled at her.

She lit a few candles that smelled nice at her table and sat down, trying to calm herself by closing her eyes and taking a few deep breaths. Still, the tears would not fall.

When the door opened, she didn't hear it.

"Granger?" Malfoy called, and she stiffened, vainly trying to wipe away tears, "How did it go?" he asked. Apparently she hadn't hid her tears well enough, "What happened? I thought you won?"

"I did," She said, standing up now that she was talking about it out loud, "It was a full sweep. The entire department agreed with me, and it was passing almost unanimously,"

"Except for Wrakspur," Malfoy guessed, and Hermione nodded,

"He barely said a word the entire _fucking_ time and then afterwards he comes up to me and starts yelling at me. He says the only reason I was in my position was because the ministry felt bad for me and that I didn't deserve it. He said he had seen cave trolls work better than me and that I should retire before people start realizing how stupid I was. And then—" She stopped, collecting her breath, "Then he grabbed my arm—and he—he pulled up my sleeve and told me I deserved what I got because I was a foul little mudblood," She didn't stop the tears as she wrapped her one arm around her stomach and held her head in her other hand.

"He will be gone tomorrow," Malfoy's voice was dark. This was an edge she was all too familiar with. He was furious.

"Kingsly already fired him after I hexed him from here to kingdom come," She said,

"I am glad you defended yourself,"

"No one calls me that and gets away with it,"

"My nose remembers," Malfoy joked, and Hermione gave a small laugh and looked up from her tears.

"I am sorry I am such a mess," She said

"I am only sorry I don't know what to do," He said, his arms open.

She didn't think before she crushed into his chest. Hermione didn't know what it was about some people. But with some people, when they hugged her, every emotion buried deep down comes bubbling up and every tear that she had forced down came to the surface. She felt him going from lightly holding her, to tightly holding her to his chest, both arms wrapped snuggly around her.

"Come on, let's go to that muggle invention. I want to see if the picture really move," He encouraged when her crying had slowed a bit.

Hermione laughed and nodded against his chest.

"I'll grab your ice-cream, you go over to the couch," He said, and Hermione left his embrace to go to her big couch. She grabbed a fake fur blanket and buried herself into the couch. Turning on the television, she flipped through the channels until she found one of her favorite TV shows. It was a marathon.

"It does move," Malfoy said in amazement, sitting down as he passed her a bowl, he had one for himself as well.

"They record it and play it again," She said, leaning back onto his chest when he sat down. He adjusted a bit so he could eat his ice cream at the same time.

Hermione could feel her emotions catching up with her and the fatigue set in. She finished her ice cream and passed it to Malfoy to put on the side table. Every once and awhile, she would explain to him what was going on in the TV show and then would tell him about the different muggle parts as best she could—but some of the questions even she didn't understand.

She didn't know when it happened, but she fell asleep.

The next morning she woke up in her own bed and was surprised to find the house smelled like breakfast food. Furrowing her brow, she rolled out of bed and walked into her kitchen. When she walked through the living room, she found the pull out couch out.

"Malfoy?" She asked as he stood over the stove making pancakes, "You cook?"

"I can make a few things," He admitted with a smile, "I am afraid pancakes is on a very short list with eggs, cereal and frozen foods,"

She laughed as she at the bar stool, "You didn't have to stay,"

"Well, I got sucked into that show. I still don't understand why it is a Police Box,"

"One of his quirks," She replied, taking the coffee that was offered,

He was wearing the clothes that she had pulled out for him a few days earlier—except a different shirt. It was one of Harry's.

"I didn't realize you were a Gryffindor," She said, her mouth pulling into a smile,

"And if you tell anyone I was wearing it, I will deny it to my last breath," He said in reply, causing her to laugh loudly.

"At this rate, you should just keep an old shirt and shorts here just in case," She said with a smile.

"It will be green, so in case you decide to wear it, it will at least diversify your wardrobe," He replied, sipping his coffee and then piling pancakes onto plates, "Potter came over last night to check on you,"

"Where was I?"

"Asleep—he heard about what happened and was concerned,"

"What did you tell him?"

"That I was handling it for now, but he was free to take a turn of water works if he wished," Malfoy was teasing her as he sat down next to her at the other open bar stool.

"I appreciate all of this," She said sincerely, "Truly, I do," Malfoy seemed to be uncomfortable with her appreciation. He merely nodded and continued to eat his pancakes, "Malfoy?"

"Hm?"

"May I call you by your first name?" She asked,

"If you wish," He replied,

"I won't if it makes you uncomfortable," She hedged, wondering if she had upset him.

"It won't," He assured her, "I just don't know if I will be able to call you by your first name," He admitted with a teasing smile, "Your last name just roles off the tongue so much easier,"

Hermione laughed, "You can still call me Granger," She told him, and he smiled.

He looked down at his watch, "I have a meeting I have to go to, will you be alright?"

"Yes, yes," She assured him, "You are off water works duty,"

He smiled, "I thought we could go out to celebrate your win yesterday, I started talking to Potter and he is having a get together for you this weekend at some bar you frequent,"

"Perfect, I will see you then?" She asked, he nodded, "Do you want your clothes?"

"I will apparate home and change, I will pick them up later," He told her, waving his arm,

"At least take some coffee to go," She said, and grabbed a travel mug.

"These are only convenient until the coffee is gone, and then the are a nuisance," He said as she filled it,

"But you need the coffee either way. I know that pull out couch isn't the most comfortable," She said, handing it to him as he walked to the door.

"Thank you," He said, opening the door,

"And Draco?" She called to him, and he stopped and turned back to her, he had a ridiculous grin on his face,

"Yes?" He asked, and she blushed,

"Thank you," She said,

He smiled, "You are welcome, Granger,"

**Ah, another completed Chapter. I know this one is a bit shorter, but I promise my next ones will make up for it. I wanted to set up some emotional ties between the two because it's cute, and for no other reason than I like them being cute together :)  
****Please review, I would love to hear from you folks on the lovely internet.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.  
Keep the reviews coming, I love hearing from everyone! And I am glad someone picked up on my Doctor Who reference in the previous chapter, sometimes I can't help myself.**

The week flew by for Hermione. But she was looking forward to going to the Forbidden Forest on Thursday and telling the centaurs the news. She knew they would be jerks about it, but it would be fun. She flooed into Hogwarts through McGonigal's fireplace in the headmaster's office.

"Ms. Granger, it is so nice to see you," McGonigal greeted her,

"And you," Hermione replied with a smile,

"I hope you do not mind, but I recruited Ms. Lovegood to help you,"

"That would be wonderful, thank you," Hermione said, seeing that Luna was standing in the office, "When did the students get here?"

"Monday, it has been chaos here ever since," McGonigal said

"Shall we?" Hermione asked Luna, who nodded,

"I spoke to Firenze just yesterday, so he is bringing the centaurs together so you do not have to go that deep into the woods," Luna told her with a smile as they started walking through the castle.

"Great, I wore these boots just in case I would be tromping all over the woods," Hermione said,

"I usually like to go barefoot," Luna said, and Hermione smiled kindly though she thought it was a little strange,

"How is Neville?"

"Good, his Herbology lessons are interesting," They had just walked out onto the grounds and started making their way toward the Forbidden Forest.

"That's great, I am glad he loves teaching,"

"Mione!" A familiar rough voice greeted her and Hermione felt eleven all over again. She hugged her old professor tightly, "How're ya doin'?" He asked,

"Great, everyone is doing well,"

"Ministry treatin' ya nicely?"

"As well as they can," She replied,

"The centaurs are right through there," He encouraged her, and she nodded, following Luna through the forest entrance. It wasn't too far through, but she found she was covered in mud splatters and dirt by the time she reached a clearing.

"Firenze," Hermione greeted with a smile, "How is your leg?" It was injured during the Battle of Hogwarts and it had taken no small amount of skill by Madame Pumfrey to fix it.

"Quite well, Ms. Granger, I thank you for asking," His voice sounded like silk, or like he was teaching one of her yoga classes. Each word almost blended into the next.

"Please move this along, human, we have much more to do than waist time exchanging pleasantries," A centaur stated, his hoof striking the ground a few times.

"Of course," She said with a small nod, "I wanted to come here personally to say that I am sorry for how the ministry has been treating you—especially by Umbridge," It was absolutely quiet, "The way you have been treated is inexcusable, so I will not try to apologize for centuries of misconduct. However, I do pledge to start a new leaf. As a new liaison between the two of us, I hope I can depend on your patience as I try to work with the ministry.

"I have managed to give you back the land that Umbridge recently took away. However, I am aware that it is not enough. Not nearly enough," She said it strongly and forcefully, "So I am working on the next law to expand that. I am going to need your patience, and I know you have been patient for long enough, but I beg for it to continue though I have no right to ask.

"If one of you is willing to step up and be a liaison to the ministry, that would be ideal. However, I want my face to be one you get to know well because I will be working with you long term," She ended her little speech and looked around.

"Ms. Granger, I think I speak for all of us when I say I am glad you have been able to get us our land back," Firenze said calmly, "We are looking forward to working with you in the future. The stars have set a strong path for our kind and you,"

Hermione nodded, not sure how to take the last sentence. She didn't put much belief into predicting the future through stars.

"We look forward to working with you in the future, Ms. Granger," Another centaur said, "Firenze will represent us to your kind as he has the most experience," His voice had a slight edge to it

"I would like to set up a meeting once a month to hear your grievances and to get to know you better so I can represent you better to the ministry. I realize—I realize that may be a lot to ask, and it may be intruding. I don't know much about you, but I want to help,"

"When the moon is new, we can meet here again," Firenze said,

"That will—probably—be alright," She was unfamiliar with working with anything other than months.

"We will see you then, Ms. Granger," He said, his tone friendly before starting to back off. The sound of hundreds of centaurs leaving filled her to the core. It shook her body.

"Shall we head back?" Luna asked her, and Hermione walked behind her.

When Hermione finally made it back to her apartment, she was exhausted and had to get ready for her celebration that night. She had talked to Harry through the week and knew what bar it was going to be at. It was a casual bar, so she didn't have to dress up—but she wanted to look cute.

And not covered in mud.

After showering, she got ready and played music while she did. She put on a more flashy and scandalous black tank top that Luna had gotten her for her birthday and fixed her hair so that it was bar appropriate.

"Hermione?" Ginny called,

"In here!" Hermione yelled back from her bathroom,

"Harry and some people are already there, Harry sent me to get you,"

"Excellent, I am almost ready,"

"That tank top is cute!" Ginny said

"Luna got it for me,"

"Makes your boobs look nice,"

"Ginny!" Hermione said with a laugh

"What? They do!" Ginny smiled, grabbing some of her friend's makeup and picking through it just to see what she had, "Hermione?"

"Yes," She replied, looking at Ginny in the mirror.

"Okay, well, I—I don't want you to get mad at me because I know we are celebrating you tonight but—I just—I have news as well,"

"What?" Hermione asked, turning to her friend,

"Harry proposed!" Ginny said, holding out her hand.

Hermione started laughing and crying, hugging her friend tightly, "I am so happy for you both,"

"How long have you known?" Ginny asked, wiping away tears,

"I helped Harry pick it out weeks ago," Hermione admitted, grabbing tissues for herself and Ginny, "I am so happy—I can't wait to help,"

"We are going to say something tonight, if that is alright with you,"

"Of course!" Hermione said, waving her hand,

"I knew I couldn't leave you two alone," Harry said, walking into the bathroom, "And you told her!"

"I couldn't keep it a secret!" Ginny said back,

"We were going to announce it later," Harry said, a slight blush on his face,

"I am glad you finally did it," Hermione said, hugging him tightly, "You should have seen how nervous he was when we were picking out rings,"

"If he was half as nervous as he was proposing, I am sure it was a treat," Ginny replied, leaning into his chest. Hermione smiled at the two of them and then wrapped her arms around both of them.

"We should go," Harry said, "Everyone is already waiting,"

"Then let's go," Hermione said, wiping off her happy tears.

The night was in full swing and Hermione felt a pang from Draco's absence. He said he would be there, and she hadn't seen him all week. Another round of drinks was placed at the table. With Ginny, Luna, Neville, George, Angelina, Ron, Hanna, Bill, Fleur and Harry there, it was hard to feel alone. The place was playing great music and the drinks were flowing.

It was a wizard bar, so the floating lights around the bar moved when you walked past them to give them space. Drinks flew to the table when you were out, and the music adapted to the mood of the party. The more drinks flowed, the faster the music became.

"Draco!" Ginny yelled as he walked into the bar. Hermione was throwing back another shot of tequila with George.

He was such a bad influence.

"Malfoy!" George said with a smile, then looked to the bar tender, "He has to catch up so keep his drink flowing,"

Hermione could tell something was off with Malfoy.

"Well, with everyone here, we have an announcement to make," The music went quiet when Ginny stood up on the stage. There weren't too many other people in the bar so the few that were there didn't seem to mind, "After years of waiting, Harry finally proposed!"

The shouts and cheers nearly deafened Hermione, but she hollered with them, a smile on her face.

"One round on me!" Harry said as Ginny jumped from the stage to his arms.

"I want the most expensive drink you got," Ron said to the bar tender, causing Hermione to laugh at him before walking away with her drink.

"How long have you known?" George asked her pointing to his sister,

"Weeks," She confessed, a smile on her face,

"And you have kept quiet this long, sneaky," He said with a wink, "Remind me to tell you secrets,"

"I don't think I could handle your secrets, George Weasely," And he laughed at her come back, pushing a round in Angelina's direction.

"It's why I drink," Angelina said and Hermione laughed,

Ginny hugged her tightly when she approached, "Thank you for allowing us to share this evening with you,"

"You are welcome," Hermione replied,

"Finally worked up the courage, Potter?" Draco asked, a smile on his face as he shook hands with him,

"It only took years," Ginny said, the smile on her face didn't want to leave and Hermione felt like it was infectious.

"Come on, 'Mione," George said, handing her a tequila shot and a lime.

"I don't know why I listen to you," She said, clearly teasing, and then he gave one to Draco, Harry and Ginny. She licked her hand and the salt shook from its position in mid air. It got a little all over the place, but some landed on her hand.

"To Harry and Ginny," Hermione said, holding up her shot glass as everyone stood around.

"To the happy couple!" George cheered, and all of them drank their shot.

Hermione couldn't remember having that much fun at the bar before. Everyone danced and had a great time. She was sweating from dancing. She absolutely loved dancing with George— he was a loon.

She felt eyes on her the entire night, and she knew whose they were. Yawning she walked off the dance floor and asked the bar tender for water.

"Water?" Malfoy asked her as she leaned against the bar,

"I think if I have anything else you are going to have to carry me home," She said with a smile before gulping her water. She was thirsty.

"I didn't realize Gryffindors partied like this," He said,

"You should have brought Blaise! It would have given you somebody—Hannah is a Hufflepuff if that makes you feel better,"

"Blaise had a date tonight—and no, a Hufflepuff doesn't make me feel better," His tone was cold. Where it usually would have made Hermione frown, she giggled knowing it was jesting.

Hermione looked at Ron snogging Hannah and turned to face Malfoy

"Do you still want him?" Malfoy asked, it was an honest question,

"No," She was honest in her answer, she was too tipsy to give anything but, "But it is still not easy," She confessed, "Have you caught up with the rest of us?" She asked him,

"I believe so, catch up is a precarious game," He said,

"Most days when I play catch up I am the first one out,"

"Hermione?" Angelina walked up to her,

"Yes," She replied, looking at the woman who was a little drunk,

"I think I am going to kiss my boss," She confessed,

"Do it," Was Hermione's immediate response,

"But—but I dated Fred," She whispered,

"And George loves you for it," Hermione responded, "Plus, what is the worst that could happen. You blame it on a drunken night and move on. But if he kisses back, you know it isn't just you,"

"I am going to do it,"

"Do it," Hermione responded, watching the dark haired girl walk away.

When Hermione looked back at Malfoy, his eyebrow was raised.

"Playing match maker?" He asked her,

"When I can," She responded, "And George has wanted Angelina for years, he was just afraid to ask her because he was worried how she would feel," Hermione waved her hand, "I should go home," She abruptly said.

When Hermione was done with parties, she was done and she wanted to go home that instant. It was like a switch went off.

"Your apartment is only a few blocks from here," Malfoy told her, "I will take you home,"

"Oh, don't be absurd. I can get there safely. I don't want to deprive you of your party,"

"You can't say deprive correctly, I am taking you home," Malfoy said, waving to a few people as he took Hermione's arm.

"Should I say goodbye to Harry?" Hermione asked,

"He has his tongue down Ginny's throat,"

"Ah, perhaps I will see him this Sunday," Hermione said, and she heard Malfoy chuckle.

She was feeling great as she started walking down the street to her apartment, the cold wind sobered her up—but not enough to make her feel cold.

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, _

_Teach us something please_," Hermione sang as she walked along the edge of the sidewalk.

"That is a ridiculous school song," Malfoy told her,

"Isn't it though?" She responded before continuing, "_Whether we be old and bald, or young with scabby knees_,_" _

_"Our heads could use some filling, with some interesting stuff,"_ Malfoy continued, and Hermione smiled.

"I knew you knew it," Hermione said,

"Yes, you do know everything," Malfoy said back as they walked up to her apartment

"Are you staying?" She asked him as they walked to her door,

"I brought a change of clothes this time," He told her with a smile, a full smile. One that she only had the opportunity of seeing a few times. She admired his smile and the way his lips went over his teeth and realized she had stopped by her door. Her heart was pounding. She closed her eyes because she wanted to push away what she was sure would never be returned.

When lips met hers it felt like fire and she was oxygen. She needed him and he needed her. Her body was pushed up against the wall and his hand pulled the small of her back toward him. His hands left her sides and grabbed her wrists. When he pinned them to the wall, she groaned into his kiss.

It ended so quickly she thought she might have imagined her. But her beating heart and swollen lips reminded her as she looked up at him.

"May I come in?" He asked,

"You are still sleeping on the couch," She responded and was happy to hear his deep laugh,

"I have missed my bed," He joked, and Hermione let him in without a care.

When Hermione woke up the next morning, she groaned. She needed water and pain meds. Sitting up, she managed to find pills and water. Pulling a Gryffindor sweatshirt over her head, she walked out of her bedroom. Draco was awake, sitting up in his bed watching the television.

"I feel like death," She grumbled, and he chuckled,

"Did you drink water?" He asked,

She nodded, crawling onto the bed and placing her head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her.

"I can't figure out how this thing works," He said, waving the remote. She grabbed it from him and switched to a channel that she recognized the show, "Hermione?"

"Yes?" She replied,

"May I take you out on a date on Friday?" She looked up to him, and she was sure she had a goofy grin on her face.

"You may," She replied, and he smiled back,

"Hermione?" Harry called from her doorway, and she pushed herself up to see over her couch, "Ah, hello Malfoy—I see she forced you to stay to avoid drunkenly apparating,"

"You weren't there to try to put Neville back together," Hermione told Harry,

"He isn't Neville," Harry said, and Hermione threw a pillow at him, and Draco was laughing.

"Did you come over for a reason, Harry?" Hermione asked impatiently,

"There has been another murder," He said, and the room quieted.

"Who?"

"Crabe's father," Harry replied, and Hermione felt Draco stiffen before rolling out of bed,

"I have to go, my parents will be at my apartment as soon as they find out—what time is it?"

"Nine," Harry replied,

"Shit, they are probably already there,"

"Do you want some food to go?" Hermione asked him, pulling herself out of bed as he did.

"No, I have food at my apartment," He replied, Harry didn't follow them out into the kitchen. Draco looked over in Harry's direction then back to Hermione, "I will see you for our date on Friday?" He asked,

"Yes," Hermione said, a big smile on her face as she pushed him towards the door, "And probably during the week if we are solving a murder,"

"Promise for Friday?" He asked, his hand on the door,

She laughed, "Yes, I promise, now go! You will get in trouble,"

He kissed her chastely, and she smiled into it when his lips lingered a little too long.

"Go!" She said with a laugh,

"Friday,"

"Friday," She giggled and he smiled before closing the door, "Not a word Harry Potter,"

His laugh from the other room made her laugh as well.

**Giggles and giggles. It was fun trying to fit a celebration and a murder in the same chapter and it still be happy. Please review as it makes me happy! And I did come through with my promise of a longer chapter this time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Obviously these characters are not mine.  
And there is a lemon in this chapter, this story is rated M after all. Don't judge too harshly, I think I giggled while I wrote it because I am really mature for a University student. **

**As always, please review! I would really love hearing from people after this chapter, it is one that I struggled to upload because I am so uncertain about it. So let me hear from you!**

She had spent hours looking over the new crime scene and couldn't find anything. Her work with the werewolves had to be put on hold because the case took priority. There were more bloody dashes above where Mr. Crabe was lying, but she couldn't figure it out. She had all three murder scenes lying out on her table.

"Knock, knock," A friendly voice said,

"Mrs. Weasley!" Hermione greeted when she came through the door.

"How are you, my dear?"

"Good, I am doing good,"

"Helping Harry, I see," She said, waving a hand to the crime scene photos,

"I am trying, but I think I am as useful as a wet rag," She confessed

"I am just bringing over some pastries—with Ginny getting married now I cannot seem to stop baking so I thought I would bring over some,"

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley,"

"With you wearing that Slytherin sweat shirt, my dear, I am going to think the Profit articles have some truth to them," Her eyes were sparkling,

"We have our first date on Friday," Hermione told her honestly, and Mrs. Weasley laughed joyously.

"Oh, I am so glad, you deserve to be happy," Mrs. Weasley said, kissing her head,

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley,"

"Not saying you two won't run into trouble. A member of the golden trio and a death eater, now that is sure to write its own story," Mrs. Weasley warned her,

"We haven't talked about it," Hermione confessed,

"Well, if Friday is your first date, I don't blame you," Mrs. Weasley said with a smile, "You will have to tackle those big skeletons eventually, my dear, but wait. You have plenty of time and you are young," Hermione let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley,"

"You are welcome, my dear, enjoy the pastries!" She said before disapperating with a crack.

Hermione really wished Ginny could be there as she dressed for her date. When she had seen Draco briefly at the Ministry, he had told her to wear something casual and that they were just going out to dinner.

She didn't want to be this nervous.

She let the music play as she got ready and there was a knock on the door promptly at 6:30, which was great because she was starving.

"Come in!" She called from her room, grabbing her sweater before walking out, "You didn't have to knock," She said with a smile as she put her sweater on.

"I figured it was the gentlemanly thing to do," He replied, he looked fantastic in his jeans and a crisp white button down.

"Where to?" She asked,

"Have you been to the restaurant Dragon's Fire?" He asked,

"The one in Diagon Alley? I have never been," She said, shaking her head,

"They have good food," He said, and it was then that she realized that he was nervous. She took his hand.

"I am sure it will be perfect," She smiled, "Apparate away," She told him, and felt the pull.

They were almost immediately sat in the restaurant. The owners seemed to know Draco—or at least his family.

"Does everyone know your family?" Hermione asked as they sat down,

"Of course, we are the Malfoys," His eyebrow was raised in a cocky way, and Hermione laughed.

"How is your family dealing with everything?" She asked,

"Well, my parents were not particularly close with them, but we had to make a show for propriety," His tone was sour, but she didn't ask,

"I saw pictures from the funeral in the Profit,"

"And you made the Profit this week too," He said with a smile,

She laughed. She had made a bit of a scene earlier in the week when a reporter had come down to Harry's office. How they had managed to get there was beyond her, but she made sure they didn't forget why she was called the brightest witch of her age.

"That was some very creative spells," He complemented,

"I try my very best," She replied,

The conversation flowed through out dinner, and Hermione didn't think she stopped smiling the entire time. When dinner finished, Draco told the waitress not to bother with dessert. When Draco paid for the meal, Hermione protested.

"I asked you on a date, next time you can ask me and pay for it," He told her, though she had a feeling he was just saying that.

They left the restaurant and started walking around Diagon Alley. Hermione loved it at night. The shops had a beautiful soft glow and everything looked magical. It was still bustling with people and Hermione clutched onto Draco's hand to keep herself from losing him. She ignored the looks Draco got. He was a Death Eater in the minds of many, but she hoped her presence would assuage them. When they walked past the broom shop, Draco stopped outside of it and Hermione laughed.

"You look like your are thirteen all over again," Hermione told him, leaning into his side, and Draco wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I cannot justify the purchase, but I want one," He told her, pointing to the newest broom.

"If you join us with pick up Quidditch when the season ends, maybe you could justify it then,"

"Does Harry still have his Firebolt?"

"Yes, but Ginny has whatever version this one is," Hermione told him,

"Whatever version?" He asked, his eyebrow rose elegantly, "This is the Lickety Split. The fastest broom ever invented, and you don't know its name?"

Hermione laughed, "This is where my know-it-all brain stops," She confessed,

"Even your brain has its limits," He teased,

"Where to, Mr. Malfoy?" She asked him,

"My apartment, I made dessert," He told her,

"You cooked a dessert?" She asked him, incredulous,

"I bought ice-cream," He said and she laughed.

"And I get to see the infamous Draco Malfoy's apartment, I can hardly wait," She said, smiling.

They apparated on the front stoop and Draco pushed open the door. The inside looked like him. It was a modern looking bachelor pad, mostly everything was black and white with accents of green.

"Is this what the Slytherin common room looks like?" She asked as she took off her sweater and he laughed.

"No," He replied, "This is a much more modern version—and there is a lot more green," He waved his wand and the freezer opened, bowls flew from the cupboards and the ice cream started moving into bowls.

"What flavor?" Hermione asked

"Mint chocolate chip," He answered,

"My favorite," She replied,

"I noticed that when I opened your freezer and saw three pints of it,"

Hermione laughed, "It was on sale, and I know what I like," She said,

They sat at his table and began eating ice cream.

"Granger?" He asked, and she looked up at him from her bowl,

"Hm?"

"I—I would like to do this again—and see you in a more—permanent basis but I worry about—

"About our pasts," She finished for him, and he nodded, "We have time to figure it out—and we don't need to tackle everything right now," She told him, "I believe we can work through it, and I am not saying it will be easy but I think it will be worth it," She said, "What are you thinking?"

"I think I like the person I am when I am with you and I worry about saying something stupid because—because my past is dark," Hermione took his hand in hers.

"My past isn't the brightest either," She admitted,

"I don't want to hurt you," He whispered,

"You don't get to choose if you get hurt in this world, but you do have some say in who hurts you," Hermione told him, quoting a novel she had read, "I like my choice with you,"

When he kissed her, it was bruising and intense. She could feel the passion as she leaned into his kiss. His hands pulled her from her chair to where they were both standing. Pressing herself flush against him, she groaned into his kiss. Her fingers were shaking slightly as she began to unbutton his shirt and he helped her slide it off his arms. Her hands went across his shoulder blades and down his stomach. When she pulled away to admire, she smiled.

"I have always wondered," She murmured, "I am glad your abs live up to the rumors," He laughed, openly, his eyes looking lighter and happier than she had ever seen.

When Draco leaned in to kiss her this time, it wasn't as bruising. It was gentle, but the desire was still there. Malfoy pressed his hand against her back, drawing her into himself and pressing her body flush against his own.

They pulled apart briefly, Hermione gasping in a breath of air. Malfoy held his hand to her neck, his thumb rubbing her cheek. Hermione started to kiss him again. Her hands went into his thick blonde hair.

Draco then began to lead them away from the kitchen. Kissing her and then backing up a step, teasing her as he moved away. When they had walked into his room, Hermione pulled him in again. Her left hand dug into his shoulder blade and down his back. She parted to breathe as Malfoy began to pull her shirt up.

She could feel his fingers linger on her stomach. His fingers lightly touched her skin. When he finally reached the end of her shirt, Hermione lifted her arms up and he pulled her shirt off. With his right hand, he lightly let his fingers swirl across her collarbone and watched the goose bumps rise in the path.

Not able to wait, Hermione started to pull at the ties of his bottoms as she leaned in to kiss him, pushing him toward his bed. He had managed to kick them off before he fell into bed. Hermione took the time to admire the contours of his body. She lightly drew her fingers up his thigh as she climbed on top of him. She pressed her own body up against his as she kissed him, drawing them out slowly. When she looked into his eyes again, they were dark.

Malfoy flipped Hermione over, pausing to stare. She could feel him pressed up against her in just his boxers, and she was relieved when he pulled off her jeans. He drew himself into her slowly, Hermione kissing him fervently as he did so. She groaned into his kisses as each of their breaths hastened, moving more into each other.

Hermione wrapped her legs around him, their kissing growing farther. She needed more of him, more of his touch. Her skin felt like it was on fire. Beads of sweat formed as she continued.

"Draco" She managed to call out, clawing at the contours of his back. His strong fingers gripped her hips tightly. His arms glistened and Hermione couldn't help herself but to run her fingers down them. When Hermione reached out to touch him again, a strong arm grasped her hand.

"There will be time for teasing, now is not it" Draco growled, his eyes staring at Hermione.

"You don't want to play?" She asked him, her loose hand wandering up his abdomen lightly. The growl he let loose made Hermione giggle. He looked down at Hermione, pinning the other hand, "I swear if you don't move," She growled at him.

"All in good time" He said with a smile that made Hermione burn, "You started it," He told her. His lips tortured her, and Hermione felt like she couldn't contain herself anymore.

"Malfoy" She growled.

"What?" He asked innocently, "What is it you want?"

"You" She whispered.

"Who am I to deny you?" He asked her, and began to move.

There was a moment of pause, when everything seemed to stop and yet, spin out of control. Hermione's nails dug into Malfoy's back, Malfoy covered her groans with his own mouth. Malfoy dug his forehead into Hermione's shoulder as he clenched the sheets. Their breathing started to slow back down, regulate itself.

Malfoy kissed Hermione slowly, sensually as he pulled on the covers beneath her. Hermione lifted herself up so he could finish pulling them down. She then pulled the covers back up as Malfoy rolled off of her. Hermione turned back to Malfoy, leaning down to kiss him. She kissed him briefly, and then tucked herself into his shoulder, her arm wrapped around his waist and her foot intertwined with his, content, at least for the moment.

Hermione woke up the next morning curled into Draco's side. She hadn't been asleep for that long. Draco's arm was wrapped around her and the swirls he was drawing on her arm signaled that he was awake.

"Good morning," He said when she looked up at him,

"Morning," She said sleepily,

"Do you want breakfast?" He asked and she nodded,

"And coffee," He smiled and nodded before rolling out of bed. He kissed her chastely before looking around for clothes.

"Like the view?" He asked her, his tone teasing,

"Just admiring," She replied and he laughed. He disappeared into his closet and came out wearing just athletic shorts, "No shirt?" She asked him,

"I prefer to watch you drool," He said with a smile, leaning over her and kissing her again,

"I do not drool," She replied,

"Hm," Was his hummed reply into her lips, but he pulled away, "I am going to make breakfast," He told her before pulling away.

Hermione smiled to herself when he left the room and then decided to get dressed as well. She hadn't brought any clothes, so she figured she would ransack his closet. After finding her boy shorts, she grabbed the white button down he had worn the night before and pulled it on.

She walked out into the kitchen as Draco was stirring pancake mix.

"Am I ever going to get that back?" He asked her

"When it stops smelling like you," She replied with a smile. Once she found where the mugs were, she poured herself coffee and then poured some for Draco as well.

The black bar stools were a lot nicer than hers and actually had backs to the chairs. She sat directly behind him and was doing nothing but watching his back move when she saw the Profit. Getting up, she went to the table and grabbed it.

"Ah, we made the front page," She told him, sitting back down at the barstool.

"What does it say?"

"Hermione Granger seems to have been ensnared by one of the wizards most infamous bachelors, Draco Malfoy. Last night, they were seen holding hands and cuddling at a restaurant in Diagon Alley and walking through the streets. Many seem to be worried that the former Death Eater has cursed Hermione Granger into falling for him, but patrons at the restaurant disagree.

"She was cohesive and coherent the entire time," A source told me, "She was her own self,"

However, I am inclined to disagree. How could Hermione Granger, a known muggle born witch, have ever fallen for Draco Malfoy, whose entire heritage is set on purebloods being above all others. I followed his trial when Harry Potter defended him in court, but I was not convinced of his innocence, and I know several others who were not as well.

For now, my readers, this is all the information I have. As soon as I find out more, you will be the first to know," Hermione finished reading Rita's article with a frown, "Well, it wasn't that bad," Hermione said.

"Wasn't that bad?" Draco asked, his fists clenched and his voice barely calm, "It accused me of bewitching you,"

"And they could have accused you of much worse," She replied solidly, "Honestly, it is pure lack of imagination on Skeeter's part,"

"Hermione, I don't want to put you through this," He said, running his hand through his hair.

"I know you don't," She replied simply, "But like I said, this isn't bad. I have been through much worse. And I knew this was going to happen if we dated. We are always going to get looks and glares. If that is the worst of it, we will be lucky,"

Draco nodded before turning around and flipping pancakes. Hermione stood up and quietly padded over to where he was standing. She wrapped her arms around his waist and his muscles loosened.

"Everyone loves the story of a reformed man. I am known for having a great brain on my shoulders, I will use it to my advantage," She told him,

"They will all wait for me to slip up,"

Hermione chuckled, "I suppose, but they shouldn't hold their breath,"

"And if I do?" He asked, turning around,

"We will work through it—together," She said solidly

"I was a Death Eater," He told her, "I tortured people for information, I was tortured by the Dark Lord for not following orders. I watched him kill dozens of people in front of me and I thought, for the longest time, that purebloods were inherently better. I have since changed my views—but it—I was taught them when I was young, and I have just now been able to see things for what they are,"

"I killed people during the war, Draco," Hermione told him, "I was tortured for information that I refused to give up. I wiped my parents memory of me so they would be safe. They lost a year of their life when I finally tracked them down. I sent my best friend away to be murdered for the good of many not knowing that he would survive," She took a deep breath, "I may have fought on the side of justice for everyone, but that does not mean I didn't do dark things to get there,"

"Nothing covers my mark up," He told her, "Nothing, and I have tried everything," His eyes were wide and he wasn't making eye contact, and so Hermione held his head in her hands.

"We will work through it," She swore to him, "I won't say that I do not care. Because I do. I care very much that Voldemort's mark is on your arm. But it is part of who you are, and I have seen the scars on your body, Draco. He left much more than a Dark Mark,"

"It's how I got the courage to move out of the manor," He confessed, "I couldn't sleep—he haunted my footsteps. I couldn't walk into rooms without—without breaking down," He ran his fingers through his hair.

"I am glad you moved out," She said, and he moved his eyes back to her,

"I am too,"

"And I am proud to be dating you," She confessed, and she knew she sounded a bit shy.

"And I am honored to be dating you," He replied, "Though I am sure my parents will call me a blood traitor, I will just have to hang out with the Weasley's more often," He was teasing as he said it with a grin.

"Oh! Oh my gosh! I am so stupid!" She cried out, her thoughts finally clicking.

"What?" He asked, looking confused.

"Blood traitor!" She said, and he kept staring, "Do you have pictures of the crime scene?"

"Yes," He said, pointing over to another archway and she walked through to see the pictures.

"Look!" She said, "The dashes apart—these symbols mean nothing,"

"Yes, we know that," Draco said, still lagging behind. Hermione's eyes were sparked and she was smiling, her mind whirring.

She grabbed a quill and paper and started combining all the dashes.

"Traitor," He read as she put the dashes together

She nodded, "It is written _in_ blood," She told him,

"They are all blood traitors," He concluded, and she nodded excitedly.

"Or at least by someone's definition. Barty Crouch Jr. called anyone a blood traitor who didn't go to Voldemort's side after he fell the first time,"

"So you are thinking these people either traitors to Voldemort's cause or—Granger, I have seen these men, none of them are good people,"

"But did they fight with Voldemort in the end? Or are they all about blood status and they never spoke out for their cause,"

He was silent for a moment, "I didn't ever pick a side. They stayed silent," He answered,

"That is why they are missing their jaws. They didn't use it to talk, so now they are loosing it,"

"But anyone who betrayed their pure blood status could be a target," Malfoy said, "I better warn my parents,"

"You are also a huge target—that news article probably made you a number one,"

"You seem calm," He told her, but she was biting her lip as her heart raced faster,

"Whom would I be if my friends weren't wanting to be killed by a notorious murderer," She joked, but her tone gave away her true fear. He took her hand and kissed the palm. Smiling down at him, he looked up at her.

"You get to sleep with me, which is much more fun then trudging around with Potter,"

"Unless I did sleep with him," She responded, and she lost it at his facial expression. She laughed until her sides hurt.

"This is not funny," He grumbled

"You should have seen your face," She said,

"So you haven't slept with him?" He asked, and she was just getting her giggles under control and she started laughing again.

"No," She said, shaking her head, "No. I haven't," She started giggling again, "Oh your face," She said again, and he leaned forward and kissed her.

It was as she leaned back into the kiss that she realized his goal all along.

"I have to go," She told him. They had finally gotten around to eating breakfast after they made a mess out of his dining room. The photos were scattered all over the floor and his buttons had been ripped off.

"Why?" He asked,

"My parents are coming over for dinner so I should probably be wearing pants when they arrive," She was quiet, "Unless you want to join me,"

"You want me to meet your parents?" He asked,

"Hm, was that fear?" She asked him, a smirk on her face, and he smiled,

"Yes," He answered honestly, "Mom and Dad, this is the guy that called me mudblood, and I now think he is sexy,"

She laughed, "Come on, it will be awkward fun. My parents are good people. And I don't want them to meet you because I am dating you, I want them to meet you because you are a genuinely interesting person. They have met Harry, Ron, Neville, George—

"Alright, I get it. So no pressure?"

"None whatsoever," She said solidly to make sure he knew that she meant it, "But if you don't want to come, you are expected for Pancake Sunday, if you miss that I will not forgive you,"

He chuckled and leaned across the counter to kiss her, "If you look this sexy in my button down, I want you to wear all my clothes," He told her, and she laughed at his change of subject.

"You are going to have to buy yourself new clothes if your reaction is to rip them off of me," She said.

"A burden I will have to bare,"

She smiled, "If you come to dinner, I will introduce you as my boyfriend," She changed the subject back as she pulled away,

"So no pressure," He joked,

"No," She said, "Really, there isn't. My mom loves everyone so that wouldn't be a problem, and my dad would be a grump to you for fifteen minutes and then start asking you a hundred questions about magic. You should see him and Arthur Weasley, I literally have to drag him away. Mrs. Weasley jokes that they should buy a house together,"

"I'll think about it," Draco said, and she could tell he was being honest about it.

"Alright, I will see you—when I see you next," She said with a smile,

"Don't leave," He groaned, "What are you cooking for dinner?"

"A chicken dish," She replied, "It has goat cheese on it—so yummy,"

"Should I bring wine?"

"Only if you are coming,"

"I will be there," He said, though he didn't sound sure.

"You don't have to—

"No, I will be there," He said more solidly, "I will see you in a few hours,"

**Alright, there it was. I am nervous about how you see it. It was fluffy, but some real stuff too. So please review so I can calm my nerves.  
Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
I love hearing from everyone! So please, please please review! And this is a really long chapter. Sorry not sorry. **

Hermione was just putting things out on the table when her parents arrived.

"Mum!" She cried out, hugging her mother tightly when she walked through the door.

"Oh, it is cold out there!" Her mother said, "Fall is settling in,"

"Dad, how are you?"

"Good," He responded, it was short and typical.

"Come on in, sit down. Dinner is almost ready," She said before hearing a crack.

"Hello?" Draco called, walking in. He looked nice in slacks and a button down shirt.

"Draco, come on in and meet my parents," She said with a smile, "Mum and Dad this is my boyfriend, Draco,"

"Oh, we are so happy to meet you—I have heard so many great things," Hermione's mum said, gripping him in a tight hug, which surprised Draco. His expression made Hermione cover her mouth with her hand, "She failed to mention how handsome you are—

"Mum," Hermione said in embarrassment, only making Draco laugh.

"You are quite a handsome fellow, and she says you are smart too. Both my husband and I are dentists—which may not mean much to you—but we are smart in the muggle world,"

"Mr. Granger," Draco shook his hand, and all the elder man did was grunt.

"Are you anything like the last boy my daughter dated?"

"Dad!" Hermione cried out from the kitchen, moving the main dish over.

"I can honestly tell you I am nothing like him," Draco responded,

"Good, I like him, 'Mione," Mr. Granger said, making Hermione role her eyes.

"Can we please sit down for dinner?" She asked,

"That wasn't bad," Hermione said after her parents left,

"Says you. Your father didn't talk to you for an hour about cleaning teeth—muggles subject themselves to that? It sounds horrible," Draco cringed, and Hermione laughed

"And he loved you for listening,"

"And just wait, you will get to meet my parents,"

"I have met them before, they already love me," She joked, and even Draco gave a reluctant chuckle.

"We will have to wear our armor for that," He said,

"I like a challenge," She said, and he kissed her forehead,

"All too much," He replied,

* * *

"By all means, break my things. I have too many," Hermione said calmly,

"I'm sorry," Draco said, suddenly going from angry to very upset.

"Harry has broken those vases multiple times, Draco. You are not the first," Hermione told him, she was waiting at her kitchen table patiently. He was furious and she knew it was about his parents.

It had been a few days since he had met her parents, and Harry and the ministry had been told about their most recent development. He talked to his parents about her.

He took a deep breath and he was gripping her chair tightly. It alarmed Hermione when he started crying. She was up in an instant, her arms around him tightly. His entire body was shaking.

"Draco," She said softly, "Please, tell me what is wrong,"

She felt him take a deep breath.

"They want us to go there for lunch,"

"There meaning the Manor?" She asked, and he nodded against her shoulder and then pulled away from her, turning around.

"I can't—I hate that place. I don't know how they can live there knowing—knowing who died in that place. Charity Burbage, I can still hear her pleas for Snape to help her,"

"The muggle studies teacher," Hermione said, and he nodded though she didn't ask.

"I didn't do anything,"

"If you would have, you would have died next to her," Hermione told him,

"I couldn't stop shaking," He said, Hermione was watching him as his body shook, she didn't think he realized he was shaking then too, "And then when you guys escaped," He dragged off as if he suddenly realized what he was saying.

"Draco, what happened?" Hermione asked, and he shook his head, his body shaking more, "Draco," She said again.

"The Dark Lord is not a forgiving man. I—I screamed for a long time. The scars—the scars on my chest are from that night. I—It is how I know that the hex used by the murderer was used by the Dark Lord,"

"He used it on you," Hermione concluded, and he nodded,

"I think it was then that my parents realized it wasn't worth it. They could handle the pressure on themselves, but I was different,"

"They protected their son,"

"It took years, but they finally managed," His tone was bitter. She wrapped her arms around his waist, putting her head in the middle of his back, "I don't want you to go back there. My aunt—what she did to you," He shook his head, "And of course my parents demanded that they meet you there and no where else,"

"It is a challenge," Hermione said softly, "For me. They want to see if I will make you go, or if I will stay behind,"

"We do not have to accept," Draco turned around in her arms,

"Yes we do," She told him,

"I don't need their approval,"

"Of course you don't, but I am a brave Gryffindor and will rise to the challenge,"

"Why do you have to be a bloody Gryffindor?" He asked, though a reluctant smile came on his face,

"I promise we can do it,"

"They want us over there tomorrow,"

"Bring it on Lucius," She said, wrapping her arms around his neck,

"Can I say here tonight?"

"The pull out couch is all yours," She told him, but she couldn't help the smile that came out halfway through the sentence.

"I am not sleeping on that bloody couch,"

"There may be room in my bed—Harry was going to come over though," She giggled when he kissed her to be quiet.

* * *

"You look like you could kick ass," Harry assured her.

She was in her kick ass dress. Conservative, black, brave. It made her look fantastic, and scary. Another with Ginny purchase. She wore it the day she got her current job.

"I might have to kick ass," She said,

"Narcissa is tough, but deep down she cares about her son most," Harry told her, and she nodded. Harry had spoken at her trial saying she was the reason he was alive.

"What if I see that room and throw up?"

"Then Malfoy will hold back your hair,"

"Harry!" She called out, and he had a smile, "I feel like I need a game plan,"

"Hermione, when have your plans ever worked?" Harry asked, and she looked back at him with a grin.

"I love you," she told him

"I love you too," he said, "now, go," He kissed her forehead and she turned with Draco in the doorway.

"Ready?" Draco asked,

"As I will ever be,"

"You look great," He told her,

"And I bought lingerie that I am wearing under this as a reward to both of us after we get through this,"

"I like how you think," He kissed her head. It was quiet as they walked through the halls of the ministry, "You and Potter—watching you two move together is—it's creepy. You move so seamlessly it is like you already know what the other is thinking. I just—I don't know whether to be jealous or not," He confessed.

Hermione held his hand and squeezed it, "Harry and I have been through—many challenges together. I think I know him better than I know anyone. But I don't want him—not romantically, anyway. We both know each other at our very core, and know we will always be best friends. That is why he can depend on me, and I can depend on him and we know our friendship will be just as strong at the end of the day.

"Don't be jealous. We know we are just friends, and he is absolutely in love with Ginny,"

"Ok," Draco said, smiling.

"Just ok?" She asked,

"I trust you," He said

"Good," She replied, squeezing his hand again, "Now let's go see your parents,"

They were walking along the path to the manor, the big black gate looming over them.

"The last time I walked through here, I had just thrown a stinging jinx at Harry," Hermione said, Draco glared at her, "Sorry, not helping,"

"Master Draco and Ms. Granger, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy wait for you in the back tea room," A house elf said, greeting them in the foyer.

"Of course they do," Draco grumbled, he was shaking, "We have to walk all the way through the bloody house," He was moving back toward the door,

"Draco," She stopped him before he started ranting, and he looked to her, "Come on, we can be brave,"

"I am not a Gryffindor," he said,

"Neither was Cedric or Luna—or Snape,"

"We can do this,"

"I know we can"

He weaved his fingers in hers and pulled them up to his chest. Draco started off at a pace that was practically dragging Hermione along, but she pulled him back.

When they passed the main entrance where—where Hermione had been tortured and Draco had been—had been through a lot. They gripped each other tighter. Hermione stopped by the doorway, letting the panic set in. Her body could only take so much

"Come on," Draco said,

"Wait," She insisted, holding onto him, taking a deep breath, "Now we can leave,"

"Why wait?"

"Because I chose to walk away instead of run," She replied

"We did it," Draco whispered, outside the tearoom,

"Now all we have to do is battle your parents,"

"Is that it?" He asked, his tone exasperated, making Hermione giggle, "I will just think of all the sex we will have once we get back,"

"How you can even _think_ of that right now—

"I am male," He said, making her smile again as he gripped her tighter before taking the step into the next room.

"You made it," Lucius greeted them about as warmly as Hermione would greet Bellatrix.

"Despite your best efforts," Hermione's tone was kind, but she wanted to show she wasn't oblivious to their technique. Clearly, the family wasn't used to being called out and both parents adjusted awkwardly. Draco squeezed her hand and she saw him hide a smile.

"Mum, Dad, I believe you have met Hermione," Draco introduced, sitting down at the tea table, Hermione sat down next to him.

"Ms. Granger, it is an honor to have someone of such renown at our home," Lucius said, his draw making her want to slap him. She resisted the urge. Narcissa gave a look to her husband.

"How did the two of you become reacquainted?" She asked,

"I have been doing work for P—Harry, I met Hermione there," Draco replied, she noticed his purposeful decision to use Harry's first name. It had a strong reaction with Lucius.

"He hung out at the Quidditch match with us, and then he offered to look over my centaur repeal laws," Hermione continued,

"Have you been seeing each other long?" Narcissa asked,

"No," Draco answered honestly, squeezing Hermione's hand,

"Or at least not as long as Skeeter has been implying," Hermione said, her tone clearly showing what she thought of Skeeter,

"Thank you for tipping us off about her," Narcissa said, "A beetle, it is quite fitting,"

"I kept her in a jar for weeks," Hermione confessed,

It was Lucius who chuckled, "A jar? I am impressed with you, Ms. Granger,"

"I bark and bite," She said, her eyebrow raised as she sat back in her chair, relaxing a bit.

"Was the article about the reporter breaking into Potter's office true?" Lucius asked,

"It didn't give her creative spell work justice," Draco responded,

"It is only a pity my spells on Wrakspur didn't make the news—now that was creative," Hermione said, a small smile on her face, she was still holding Draco's hand tightly.

"We have brought you here to express our—concern—about your relationship," Narcissa said. Hermione bristled, "We are concerned not for the reasons you may think," She said holding her hands up, "You are—well—one of the people who took down the Dark Lord. We are concerned that our son—that your friends, and perhaps even you, will think he doesn't measure up to you. He deserves to be held in every respect,"

Hermione could see this was a concern for Narcissa and not Lucius. Lucius looked like he wanted to role his eyes, but that Narcissa had insisted this topic be brought up.

"Mum, Hermione would never—

"I would like to hear from her, if you don't mind," Narcissa said, and Hermione nodded.

"I will tell you the same thing I told Draco. I was on the side that won, it doesn't mean me—or my friends—didn't do dark things to get there. There are many decisions I made that would be looked upon as questionably moral. There are many decisions my friends made that would be looked at the same way. My friends know what it is like to struggle with their past, and—and I think we could never look down on Draco without looking down on ourselves.

"I think it is good for Draco to hang out with us, I think it shows him how we all struggle. But I also think it is good for us for him to be there. We know someone who did terrible things for Voldemort,"

"You speak his name?" Lucius asked,

"I am not afraid of him," Hermione said strongly and then continued, "We know someone who did terrible things for Voldemort and did them for good reason. Death Eaters aren't a far off, evil monster. He is a real person, who struggled with every decision he made. He had choices forced upon him. He looked at two terrible options and took the lesser of an evil.

"We are struggling with our past. It's not easy being on opposite sides. But I don't ask him to be anything less or more than who he is," Hermione stopped speaking. She was already going over what she said in her head, hoping she said everything she wanted. Hoping everything came out right.

Both parents were silent.

Hermione looked to Draco. He had his eyes closed and he looked at her. He looked emotional. Pulling up her hand, he kissed her palm before holding it tightly.

Hermione was startled when someone kissed her head. It was Narcissa. She walked away without saying another word.

"Excuse us for a moment," Lucius said, standing up and leaving to find his wife.

"What did I say?" Hermione asked, but she barely got the sentence out before Draco kissed her. It was gentle, and Hermione felt that his cheeks were wet, "Draco?" She asked,

"Thank you," he said,

"Anytime," she replied, smiling. Draco still had his hand on her cheek.

"Sorry, we have to cut this short, but we do have a gift for both of you," Narcissa said, walking out, "We know you are Holyhead Harpies fans and these are tickets to the game this Friday in France. The portkey is already set up. You will leave and be back the same night,"

"Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione said, accepting them when Draco was silent.

"Thank you, Ms. Granger. I do hope to see you soon. Maybe tea in a place without so many bad memories," She said, a kind smile on her face.

"I would like that," Hermione said, surprised she believed it. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy left, Mr. Malfoy with a cold glare.

"Let's disaperate from here. I don't want to walk through that house again," Draco said. Hermione nodded her agreement and squeezed on the hand that hadn't let go since they arrived, "Your apartment or mine?"

"Surprise me," She said with a smile.

As soon as they apparated into her apartment, Draco pinned her against the wall.

"I want my prize," He said against her neck,

"Then unwrap it," she replied, pulling him closer.

* * *

"Draco?" Hermione called softly, and he turned to look at her. He was laying on her stomach that was covered in only a sheet.

"Hm?"

"Do you want to go to the game? We don't have to accept the tickets if you don't want to,"

"I want to go, I just don't like accepting things from them. My whole life they gave me everything I could ever want, but it was always at a cost,"

"I don't think your mother had a catch,"

Draco chuckled, "No, my mother loved you. I haven't seen my mom that emotional since she helped put pieces of me back together," Hermione took Draco's hand and kissed his knuckles.

"Hermione!" A yell came form the kitchen and she stiffened. It was Ron.

She rolled out of bed quickly, "I'm coming, give me a second," She called to him. He sounded pissed.

"Why is he here?" Draco asked,

"I have no idea," She replied, slipping into yoga pants and grabbing Draco's Slytherin sweatshirt that was lying on the ground. She grabbed her wand before walking out

"Ron?" She asked,

He balked at her, "It's true?" He asked her,

"What is true?" She was confused, pulling her hair up on her head.

"You are seeing Malfoy!" He accused,

"Yes, I am," She replied calmly. She knew this rage, and she knew whatever would come out of his mouth next he would regret.

"Why would you date a _Death Eater_?" He asked, she flinched and covered her ears. Draco took that opportunity to walk out of her bedroom, "You are _sleeping_ with him?"

"And enjoying every second of it," Hermione retorted

"He is marked by _He who must not be named_,"

"For heavens sake Ronald, say his name! He has been dead for years!"

"Weasley, why don't you go home and you and Hermione can speak calmly about this tomorrow," Draco said, an edge to his voice that was condescending. Hermione knew as soon as he said it that Ron would take it terribly.

"He bullied you for years!" Ron yelled at her, "Am I the only one that remembers that?"

"Ron, please go home," Hermione pleaded.

"He watched you be tortured and did _nothing_," Ron yelled, and suddenly wands were out. Draco was glaring at him.

"_Immobulus"_ Hermione said, freezing Ron, "Draco, please go get Harry,"

"But—

"Please," She said again, looking at him and he nodded before disapperating, "Ron, I know what he has done in his past, and he is working every day to make himself better. I am a better person when I am with him, and you no longer have any say in who I date," There was a crack, but she didn't hear it, "I am _happy_ with him. Truly and honestly happy, and I haven't had that in a long time. So please, don't show up angry again,"

"Hermione?" Harry called,

"I want him out of here," She told Harry,

"Consider him gone," Harry said. He looked disheveled in his pajamas. Ron didn't say anything when he grabbed ahold of him and disapperated.

It was quiet with just Draco and Hermione in her apartment.

"I am sorry, Hermione," Draco whispered,

"It is not your fault he doesn't think before he speaks," She said, wiping tears from her eyes. His arms wrapped around her and Hermione leaned into his chest, her arms held to her own.

"I think a Quidditch game and seeing Ginny would make you feel better," He said rubbing her shoulders. She nodded weakly against him.

"And ice cream,"

He laughed, kissing her head, "That is always implied,"

* * *

The winter air whipped around Hermione as she chanted for Ginny. She was standing up next to Draco. He had a big fur hat pulled down over his ears, and she had made ruthless fun of him for it.

Night had fallen and she wrapped her arm around Draco for warmth.

"I am glad we came," She confessed to him, looking up.

"Me too," He replied, kissing her chastely before looking back at the game.

She felt a sharp pain before she blacked out.

When she woke up on the ground by her seat, she knew something was wrong. Her head was pounding and she couldn't find Draco.

"Draco!" She said, using the rails to pull herself up. Her heart was pounding in her chest. Rolling over to look around her box, she saw a man standing above Draco. He was older, she didn't recognize him.

Draco was yelling and she couldn't hear it.

He had been silenced.

Hermione didn't think before spells came out of her wand. Draco's jaw looked dislocated as she ran up to him, there was blood everywhere.

"Draco!" She screamed. She screamed so loudly that her voice was raw as she collapsed next to him when she was sure the man was out of her way. There was blood—so much blood. Her hands were covered in his blood. She had to get him to St. Mungo's. She apparated the both of them.

The rest was a blur.

She was yelling for help when healers came over, and she yelled when they pulled her away from him.

"Miss, please let us help him," She heard a soft voice say, "Miss, we need to look at you,"

"I'm fine—help him,"

"Miss, you are not fine, your head is bleeding," The healer said, and it was the first time. Hermione pulled her eyes away from Draco.

"I'm bleeding?" She asked.

"Miss, I need you to tell me what happened," The healer said,

"We—we were attacked by—by someone—I don't know who. Oh my god, where is Harry? Is Draco going to be okay?"

"He lost a significant amount of blood, the healers are working on him now,"

"I—I can't—I can't focus," Hermione said, her vision caving in.

"Miss?" A healer called as she regained conscious, "You need to take it easy" The healer said as Hermione sat up, "An auror is here to talk to you,"

"Harry!" She said,

"Hermione—thank goodness you are alright, you came in as a Jane Doe," He told her

"Where is Draco?"

"He is still being worked on," He said

"I saw him, Harry,"

"You are lucky you woke up and managed to stop him," Harry told her, and Hermione started crying.

"There was so much blood," She said, starting to sob,

"He is tough, Mione,"

"Can I go see him?" Hermione asked,

"Absolutely not," A healer snapped, and Hermione jumped at her tone, "You are not family and he is not awake to give special permission,"

"I brought him here!" Hermione yelled back, then felt woozy.

"I will go in and see him," Harry told her,

"You will not," The healer barked

"I am an auror," Harry growled at her, "His injuries need to be documented,"

"I am sorry, I forgot you were an auror," She said sheepishly, and Hermione wanted to role her eyes.

"The robes weren't clue enough?" Hermione asked,

"I am going to go take you and talk to the rest of Draco Malfoy's healers. He is going to have to have aurors around his door for protection, it might take a half hour or so for us to talk about it," Harry said, leading the healer out of the room.

She loved Harry Potter.

As soon as he left, she crawled out of her bed and began to make her way toward the main office. Conveniently all gone, Hermione waved her wand and had Draco's records come to her.

She found his room and began to make her way there.

When she saw him, tears came to her eyes. A huge cut was underneath his jaw line leading from his jaw to his collarbone one each side. He was out cold. Hermione walked up and grabbed his hand.

"You don't get to leave me," She told him strongly, "You don't. So you are going to be brave and fight this. I don't care that you are not a bloody Gryffindor. I will wear Slytherin colors for the next two—no—three months if you pull through this. Just picture me in green," She said, she had a smile on her face though tears were falling, "Please," She whispered as emotion caught up with her, "Please, I love you. I love you, so you are not allowed to leave me,"

"Miss, what are you doing in here?" A healer asked, and Hermione cursed under her breath,

"Please pull through,"

"Miss, you are not allowed in here!" Another healer said, and she was being pulled away.

"I want a picture of this," Mrs. Weasley said, walking into her room at St. Mungos. She had been magically handcuffed to her bed.

"Apparently sneaking around is frowned upon," She said, and she laughed,

"I am afraid Fred and George were a terrible influence on you,"

Hermione laughed despite herself, "Any news on Draco?"

"His parents are here, but he hasn't woken up yet," Mrs. Weasley told her, and Hermione nodded, trying to stop the tears.

"Hermione?" Harry called, walking into her room. He looked like he had not gotten sleep since she had gotten there. He waved his wand and unlocked her from her bed, "Draco is awake and asking for you,"

"He is awake?"

"Yes, he is going to be alright," Harry assured her, "And he also is not pressing charges for sneaking into his room," He joked, and Hermione was already out the door.

She took a deep breath outside of Draco's door before walking in. She started crying when she saw him sitting up.

"Hermione," He greeted, his smile not compete because of the pain. His voice was scratchy, barely above a whisper. Hermione couldn't respond before going to his outstretched hand that went to her face to wipe away tears. She pressed her forehead against his, not kissing him because she knew it would hurt. Her eyes closed as he held her close to his face, his thumbs on her cheeks.

"I love you," His voice was barely audible, but she heard him.

"I love you," She whispered back, more tears falling down her cheeks, "What is wrong with your voice?" She asked him, pulling away and wiping her tears.

"The attacker nicked his vocal box," Narcissa's voice made Hermione jump, she hadn't seen either parent in the room, "The healers say it will heal soon enough,"

"You will just have to keep your smart ass comments to yourself for a little while," Hermione told him, and he raised his eyebrow in a cocky way, making Hermione laugh, "I didn't say your smart ass looks," She compromised and he smiled, not letting go of her hand. Hermione sat down in the chair next to his bed.

"How are you doing, Ms. Granger?" Lucius asked, and Hermione was shocked he asked.

"I had a concussion from my head wound, but it is closed up now—the healers did a good job. I have to keep it easy for a bit, but I am fine," She said, "Did you talk to Harry?"

Draco nodded, "Rodolphus Lestrange," He told her, his voice barely audible.

"I thought I recognized him," Hermione said, sitting back and biting her lip.

"I am going to head back home, Ginny has been cooking non-stop so you are going to have tons of food for you when you get home," Harry said, standing in the doorway, "You have an auror outside this door until you are released tomorrow. Wards have been added to your apartment and Hermione's just in case. I have a plan to pull Rodolphus out into the open if you are open to hear it?" Harry asked, Hermione looked to Draco who nodded, "It has been all over the Profit that you and Hermione are teetering back and forth. Tomorrow, you two will make a statement saying you are not afraid of him and look forward to the Ministry Gala coming up this weekend and that he won't stop you from enjoying yourself,"

"So we are offering ourselves up as bate," Hermione said, and Harry nodded,

Draco shook his head, "Hermione," He said,

"Oh, please. You wouldn't be alive without me. And if you think I am going to sit at home and wait for news, you are wrong," She said strongly. Narcissa was smiling, and Harry chuckled.

When Draco looked at Harry for help, Harry shook his head, "I wouldn't have lasted five minutes searching for Horcruxes without her,"

Hermione patted Draco's hand, "You are stuck with me,"

He frowned and then squeezed her hand tightly.

"The full force of the auror office will be at the gala, and we will capture him then," Harry finished,

"Excellent," Hermione said,

"I am going to go, Hermione you are officially discharged from here—I signed your paperwork—so you can go home and change if you want," Harry said,

"What do my parents know?" She asked him,

"Everything, they are worried but Mrs. Weasley is talking to them," Hermione nodded before Harry left.

"Ms. Granger, you may go home if you wish, clean up and speak to your family. We can watch over Draco," Narcissa said.

"Draco?" Hermione asked, and he waved her along. She grabbed his hand and kissed it, "I'll come back soon," She promised.

**Love and murder. Quickly becoming my favorite two things to put in the same chapter. Or attempted murder. So dramatic. Poor Draco, he is always the damsel in distress and Hermione to the rescue! Please review, as I love hearing from everyone. And I took Sunday off, but expect daily updates!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
Please review! I really do appreciate them, even if they are negative! **

When they finally moved Draco out of St. Mungo's, the press was absolutely ridiculous. They wouldn't let them take two steps outside the front door without bombarding them with questions. Since Draco could hardly speak, Hermione did most of the talking. He had come a long way, though; his speaking was about normal after three days of potions from St. Mungos.

Hermione had thought she would be able to take care of him, but with everything going on at the ministry, she was hardly home. Draco had elected to stay at her place, and it was nice to come home with food on the table. He heated up food that had been dropped off, but nuances.

His parents were also helpful, as were hers. Between both sets, they never really wanted for anything. She could tell Draco was getting antsy doing nothing at her apartment and only running meetings through owls. He liked being busy, and he didn't like waiting for her to get home.

Three days before the gala, he was finally given the go ahead by a healer to go back to work, and Hermione had only seen him when he crashed back into bed. He was weeks behind, and he had many investments to keep up with. As far as she could gather, he had been to the Middle East, all parts of Europe and a quick trip to Asia all in the amount of a week.

The morning of the gala, Draco assured her he would be back in time to pick her up so they could meet there. However, halfway through the day she received an owl that said it would be impossible and he would meet her there.

She was slightly annoyed, but she understood.

"Hermione?" Ginny called, walking into her apartment. Ginny looked fantastic. Quidditch season was wrapping up and she was finally going to get some time off. Ginny looked amazing in a maroon beaded cocktail dress. Ginny almost never wore floor length gowns, saying they made her look short.

"How can you walk in those heals?" Hermione asked her,

"Well, I have to level with Harry somehow," She argued, smiling at her friend, "You haven't put your dress on yet?" Hermione was standing in one of Draco's button downs. All her proper underthings on, but her dress wasn't on yet.

"I was doing my hair and makeup and didn't want to get anything on it," She said, walking out of the room.

Hermione put her dress on in her closet, it was a wrap. She then slid into her heals that were as deathly tall as Ginny's.

"Damn, 'Mione," she said,

"You sound like Ron," Hermione accused and Ginny laughed. The dress dipped deep into her chest to just about the end of her sternum. The printed gown fell all the way to the ground, but it slit all the way up to the point where Hermione thought it was boarder line inappropriate. But screw it, she was Hermione Granger and she was going to wear a dress that she looked damn fine in it.

"Draco is going to love you," Ginny assured her,

"He told me he loved me," Hermione confessed, and Ginny squealed,

"Oh, I totally won. George owes me fifty galleons!" Ginny said excitedly.

"What?"

"I bet George fifty galleons that he would say that he loved you before the fall Gala. And I was right!"

"You two need to stop betting," Hermione said, and Ginny laughed,

"Come on, we are already late," Ginny encouraged, taking her out into the kitchen.

"Harry! I didn't know you were here," Hermione said when she saw him eating at her table.

"I came with Ginny, we should go—you have your wand,"

"Yes," Hermione said dryly, of course she did. She was being offered up as bate, of course she was going to have her wand.

"Then let's go," Harry said, offering up his arm to Ginny and then Hermione.

The gala looked beautiful, but Hermione couldn't miss the aurors every six paces apart. The long red carpet to the gala was back and the reporters would not stop taking photos. So many of them were asking Harry and Ginny when their wedding was, Hermione hoped to slip by without a question.

"Hermione!" A reporter yelled, not so lucky after all, "Where is Draco tonight?" It sounded accusing, like they were about to get mad at Draco for not being there. A soft hand on her back made her smile and she turned to face him with a smile.

"I am sorry I am late," His voice still a bit raspy as he stepped closer, "You look gorgeous," He said.

With his hair perfectly kept and his black dress robes, Hermione was drooling, "You clean up well," She said,

"You are drooling," He teased,

"I do not drool," She retorted, and he smiled.

"Mr. Malfoy! How are you recovering from your accident?" A reporter asked,

"Well, thank you. I have a wonderful nurse," He said, winking at Hermione and the reporters laughed good naturedly,

"What have you heard of the Harry and Ginny wedding?" A reporter asked,

"That we are invited," Hermione replied, and there was a chuckle. Draco had his hand around her waist and was gently pulling her away.

"A kiss for the camera?" Someone asked.

Hermione knew that Draco did not like to indulge in such things, so she shook her head before moving away to follow him.

"Don't want a kiss?" Hermione asked him with a smile,

"I don't like to share," He responded, kissing her chastely before walking toward the gala.

"Come on," Hermione said.

The evening was going smoothly, which put Hermione on edge. Every second she expected someone to come around the corner.

"Shall we dance?" Draco asked,

"I thought you would never ask," Hermione said, taking his hand.

Dancing with him now was almost as heart racing as it was the first time. He glided along the dance floor, and she never fought his lead. She thought he probably had her a little too close, but it was all right with her. When the dance was over, he kissed her.

"Shall I go get us drinks?" He asked, and she nodded.

He swept off and she went to go find Harry and Ginny.

She felt a wand pressed to her back.

"Come with me, Ms. Granger," The voice said.

"Wrakspur?" She asked, "What are you doing?"

"A favor for a friend, now go," He insisted, and she walked forward and away from everyone else. She kept on trying to look to get someone's attention, but no one seemed to be looking. He pushed her down one of the abandoned hallways and slowly the music faded and the sound of people talking went away, "Hands where I can see them," He growled, "Now where is your wand?"

"Here," She said, pointing at her dress where a hidden pocket had her wand. Her mind was whirring, trying to come up with something. She kept looking around for something to use, but the plain black marble held nothing to use as a weapon.

He grabbed her wand and threw her against the far wall. The hex he threw at her made her feel like she got punched in the gut. She fell to her knees, sputtering when another hex was thrown and she fell to the ground. Her breathing felt off, every breath hurt.

"Ms. Granger, I am glad we get to officially meet," The man that stepped out of the shadows was haggard. Having met Bellatrix, Hermione didn't have to use her imagination to see how they fit together. He looked just as crazy. She pulled herself to her feet.

"Rodolphus," She said, stepping back and away. She had to keep them distracted. She knew her friends and Draco would see that she was missing soon. If she kept them talking, they would find her, "Why me? I thought Draco would be the target,"

"He still is one," Rodolphus said, playing with a knife, using it to clean his fingernails, "But after the incident at the Quidditch match, I want you dead for interrupting my work,"

"Uncle, so glad you could make it," Draco said, this voice was one that made Hermione's blood run cold.

"Draco, step back or I will hurt her," Rodolphus said, an edge to his playfully light voice.

"Go ahead," He said flippantly, his expression bored

"Draco," Hermione whispered, Rodolphus turned to her and threw a hex that made her rebound against the back wall. Her head cracked against the wall before she crumpled to the ground.

"I thought you had fallen for the dirty mudblood," Rodolphus said, apparently Draco had not flinched because Rodolphus was looking at him with an appraising glare.

"I have a chance to embarrass one of the Golden Trio, Uncle. I wasn't going to risk exposing myself in front of a full stadium of witnesses," Draco said, and Hermione moved to get her hands underneath of her to pull herself back up and face her attackers. She would not be caught not facing them in some way. She would be defiant until the end if necessary.

"Your family always did prefer—softer—methods," Wrakspur wheezed,

"We prefer devious ones," Draco corrected, his eyebrow raised as if he thought of Wrakspur as something lower than dirt.

Rodolphus still looked uncertain about Draco, and Hermione was on the verge of tears. Her heart breaking as she stared at Draco. It couldn't be true. It just couldn't be true.

He looked at her with a smirk and back to Rodolphus, "I doubt you are going to take her jaw off—what is the plan for her?"

"I was going to take her innards out," Rodolphus hissed, his knife swirling in his grip, "Just to see if mudbloods bleed red,"

"There are much better ways of ruining this filthy little mudblood," Draco said, walking to her, pulling her so where she was sitting up. Rodolphus stood next to Draco.

"Auntie Bella's handy work," Draco said with a laugh, pointing at her arm.

"She was always—creative," Rodolphus said as he backed away from the two of them, trusting Draco. Hermione couldn't see anything in his eyes, no hint of remorse.

"Draco," She whimpered, she knew she sounded pathetic and she hated herself for it.

"I didn't know you had it in you, Draco," Rodolphus said, pride in his voice.

"I was chosen by the Dark Lord," Draco growled, giving Hermione a shove back, "You doubt his choice?"

"Never," Rodolphus whispered.

Hermione looked down and saw Draco's wand was in her lap.

He was wandless.

He had given her _his_ wand.

It was an act, to stall to get the aurors in place.

She took a deep breath.

"Now all we need to do is go after Harry," Draco said, and suddenly all hell broke loose. Spells were thrown from every which direction. Hermione was able to get up and get to Draco.

_"Protego!_" She shouted, covering the both of them before managing to immobilize Wrakspur from leaving. Draco's wand worked surprisingly well in her hands and she managed to get her own wand back and give Draco back his as spells flew.

Draco didn't say a word, but a powerful spell came from his wand and knocked Rodolphus over. In seconds, aurors were all over him.

"Hermione, I am so sorry," Draco said, turning to her

"I'm sorry," She said with a sob, moving toward him. He pulled her tightly into his chest like he couldn't get to her fast enough. His heart was pounding as she leaned into him, holding him tightly.

"Why are you sorry?" He asked her,

"I'm sorry I believed you," She said, and he gave a relieved chuckle, pulling her back so he could hold her face in his hands. She leaned into his touch and closed her eyes.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," He swore to her,

It was silent for a moment between the both of them.

She kissed him so hard it was bruising. His hands were wound tightly in her hair. She pulled away before it got too heavy, pressing her forehead against his.

"I love you," She whispered,

"I love you," He replied, pulling her closer to him.

"Alright you two, we got to get a move on," It was Ron who came over dressed in his auror robes.

"Where to?" Hermione asked,

"We need to debrief you,"

"Now? I want to go back and enjoy my party—I paid for my ticket and I want another dance," Hermione said,

"And giving her your wand was not part of the plan," Harry said, walking up, "You could have been bloody killed,"

"I had to give her some sort of sign," Draco said, "My uncle is good at legilimency. I am surprised he couldn't read my mind from the beginning—I was prepared for that,"

Harry smiled softly, looking at him, "Love does that, it is how Snape protected his mind from Voldemort, it is how I protected my mind. It is how your mother protected her mind from Voldemort. Love is the most powerful weapon in the world,"

Hermione smiled thinking that Harry sounded like Dumbledore, grabbing Draco's hand as Draco nodded at Harry weakly.

"Speaking of which, I am going to go find my fiancé. She was moving Rodolphus down to the cells to await his trial,"

"You let her do that?" Ron asked,

"I don't _let _her do anything. She wanted to drag his sorry ass, I wasn't going to say no," Harry said, looking at his best friend like he was crazy, "Have you met your sister? When is the last time you told her no?"

Ron laughed reluctantly, looking back toward Hermione, "I am happy you both are alright, 'Mione,"

"Thanks Ron," She said politely, "Now can I go back and enjoy the party?"

Hermione was tucked into Draco's side as he drew patterns on her naked back. She could tell he was deep in thought.

"Where are you?" She asked him, and he looked back down at her,

"Thinking about how I don't want any trouble for a good long while. I have had enough of it for a lifetime," He said, smiling.

"Draco," She encouraged him to elaborate a bit more,

"I was terrified I was going to lose you. I was—I realized you were missing and I got Harry and the aurors, but you were already with him. We figured out that it was Wrakspur who let him through security so we thought there were only a few places Wrakspur would take you to feel comfortable.

"I—I went with Harry and we could hear you two talking. I heard Wrakspur get your wand—and then I heard my uncle. And I knew what I had to do. Harry was against it at first, but then he realized it was the only way to get someone in there to protect you.

"I was scared of you dying, and then I realized then that if I—if I said the things I had to say to get Rodolphus to trust me, I might lose you. I thought then that it is better that you would be alive than not at all. And I—I got into my same mindset I did when I was with the Dark Lord and I walked into the room.

"And I said terrible things," He ran his fingers through his hair, "I hate saying the word mudblood and I was scared that my shaking would give away—would show Rodolphus I was fake. And I could hear you thinking. I could hear you thinking it couldn't be true, that I wouldn't. And in that split second, when you questioned me. I thought I lost you either way. And I couldn't—I couldn't risk it. So I risked everything—I risked your life to show you that I love you and I shouldn't have done that. It was so selfish of me—

"Draco," She cut him off, "It wasn't selfish. Or, at least, not in the way you are thinking. You deserve to be happy, you have more than earned it. And I should have had more faith in you. I feel awful because I believed you. I have gotten to know you so well, and it took—it took a word that I hate to shake my faith and I am sorry I didn't believe you. I am so sorry," She whispered, kissing his chest. Draco moved and slid down so that he was staring at her.

"How about this," he said, his hand holding her one side of her face as the other pressed against her pillow. He wiped away a few stray tears, "How about I forgive you for not believing in me, if you forgive me for risking your life,"

"Draco, it is nothing to forgive. I do not begrudge you at all,"

"And I do not begrudge you," he said,

Hermione nodded, and smiled through her tears, "Well then, I forgive you,"

He smiled, "And I forgive you,"

He leaned in and kissed her slowly and sensually. His put his hand on her naked back and pulled her close to him. And her warmth invited him in.

**Dramatic ending, or not too dramatic. Only a few chapters left! I am excited to be wrapping this one up, please review. I beg and plead because it is the only thing I can do. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Hermione sipped her coffee. It was her salvation.

She was sitting at her desk, reading. Pulling her sweater tighter, she pulled her leg up so she was sitting cross-legged in her leather chair. She was reading the article in the Profit about her new werewolf representative. He was a very astute man, albeit a quiet one. He was the perfect man to represent the community. Though he was quiet, he was smart and slow to anger. Which she needed. The paper regarded him highly.

She was glad Skeeter didn't write the article.

"Mcgonagall wants us to speak to the student body about inner-house communication," Draco said, kissing her cheek before walking around to sit across from her. He had a letter in his hand with the Hogwarts seal on it,

"We didn't talk at all in Hogwarts," Hermione said,

"At all? Granger, you wound me." She laughed at his response, "I think it is to show them that after Hogwarts, you could fall in love with a Gryffindor,"

"Then let's do it"

"You do want to say something?"

"I am terrible at speaking in front of people. That's why Harry is out front for all our interviews, but I will do it for Mcgonagall," She said,

"She wants us to speak tonight at the Halloween feast,"

"You would think she would give you more time,"

"Typical Hogwarts," Draco said. Hermione saw him writing his response that they would both be there.

* * *

Hermione had almost forgotten how magical Hogwarts could look. With the floating pumpkins and the ghosts bashing through the windows, she smiled. The smells made her feel like she was eleven all over again.

"I wanted Gryffindor from the moment I read Hogwarts, A History," She told Draco, walking toward the front table where the professors ate their meals.

"I knew I would be in Slytherin," Draco said, a sly smile on his face, "I am too cunning to be put anywhere else,"

Hermione laughed at his cocky attitude, "I think it is your ego that puts you in Slytherin,"

"No, if that were true then Potter would have been in Slytherin as well," Hermione laughed at that, taking their spot at the table near Luna and Neville. The dinner was lovely, and they talked about all the goings on at Hogwarts.

Draco and Hermione found out that the houses still had some of their former tensions, or that they were reforming. After the war, Hogwarts didn't have barriers between houses and rule about who sat with whom. But old rivalry's die hard. Neville and Luna had talked about how they were dating and from two different houses. But getting a Gryffindor and Ravenclaw together wasn't as difficult as a Gryffindor and a Slytherin.

"Quiet please, quiet," Mcgonagall said, her voice carrying over the feast and the students looked up at her, "I am glad you all enjoyed your meal. Tonight, we have two very special guests. Mr. Draco Malfoy, a graduate of Hogwarts from Slytherin house," A cheer from the Slytherin table, "and Ms. Hermione Granger, a graduate of Hogwarts from the House of Gryffindor," A louder cheer from the Gryffindor table caused Hermione to grin at Draco.

"It's only because we went first," He growled, and she hid her giggles behind her hand.

"Let's give them _both_ a welcome," Mcgonagall said, waving them to come up. Hermione walked up with Draco behind her. They decided she would give hers first, and his second. Hermione stood behind the podium and the owl spread it's wings. She could almost see Dumbledore standing there and she smiled.

The entire student body stared at her. She was a celebrity to them.

"When I was leaving to come to Hogwarts for the first time, I knew what house I wanted. I had read Hogwarts, a History and had heard that the Headmaster at the time, Professor Dumbledore, was a Gryffindor.

So I wanted nothing else than to be a Gryffindor," She smiled when the house cheered, "I cheered my heart out for Gryffindor every year on the Quidditch pitch, and fought for every house point I could get," A chuckle from Draco behind her made her turn and glare at him, "If you would have told me in my second year, in my fourth year, in my sixth year that I would have fallen in love with a Slytherin, I would have laughed," She took a breath, "I would have laughed and given you the statistics about how it never happens. Gryffindor and Slytherin are always rivals. It is who we are, it is who our founders were.

"But here I am, dating one of the most arguably famous Slytherins, at least for our time. And I am not saying it is easy. He wants me to add more green to my closet, I remind him that green is an atrocious color on me. He wants me to wear one of his old Slytherin jerseys, and I remind him that I will always cheer for Gryffindor.

"But I have realized, that doesn't change my love for him. I love my house, and I will cheer for Gryffindor to win the Quidditch Cup, but I love him as well at the end of the day. The rivalry is still there, but we can be friends _and_ rivals. And it is fun being both," When Hermione stepped down, everyone cheered. Though Hermione wasn't exactly sure if Slytherin was cheering for her speech or because Draco was standing up.

"Malfoys have always been Slytherin," He said, his eyebrow raised in a cocky manor, "My father was one, his father was one, and so on and so forth. The Sorting Hat hovered over my head and bellowed out Slytherin. It was one of the happiest days of my life.

"Unlike Hermione, if you would have told me in any of my years in Hogwarts that I would eventually love a Gryffindor—let alone Hermione Granger—I wouldn't have laughed. I would have hexed you," His tone was light, but the room knew he was serious, "I was brought up with old prejudices of blood purity. I clutched onto them so tightly that I made all the wrong choices thinking that I didn't have a choice at all.

"It was an old man on a tower one night that reminded me that I could make every single wrong choice, but I could turn it around. So, I started listening to him in the smallest ways and I helped a Gryffindor by not telling anyone I knew who he was.

"And once I started, I found that I couldn't stop. And what I found is that if I gave out a helping hand, one was freely offered back to me. I found out that while I am unbelievably cunning, I can be a truly loyal friend, I can be smart, and I, too, can be brave. It took a Gryffindor to show me I could be all of those things.

"Will I be cheering for Gryffindor at the next Quidditch Cup? Absolutely not," The room chuckled, "Will I role my eyes every time Hermione comes out with another bloody Gryffindor shirt? Yes, and I will tell her that green is a very flattering color," Another laugh, "But I won't let old prejudices and old rivalries break what we have. We learn from each other every day, and I am proud to be in love with a Gryffindor,"

When his speech ended, the entire hall erupted into cheers. Hermione laughed, blinking back tears as she hugged him tightly.

"Well done, both of you," Mcgonagall said, hugging them tightly with tears in her eyes, "You have both come so far, I am so very proud,"

"Thank you, Professor," Hermione said,

"Thank you,"

"Malfoy, my boy, so good to see you," Slughorn greeted, Malfoy was one of his best students.

The students left to go to their houses and Mcgonagall looked to them.

"I can let you use my office to floo," She offered,

"Oh, no, Professor. We will find our own way," Hermione said, holding onto Draco's hand.

"Yes, alright, don't wander around too late,"

"Of course," Hermione said, pulling Draco away.

"Where are we going?" He asked her,

"Let's go to Hogsmeade, I am sure Angelina and George will let us grab a few snacks before heading back home," she said.

"The exit is that way," he pointed back, she smiled mischievously, "You know another passage—how many do you know?" He asked, and she chuckled.

"A magician never tells her secrets,"

"Fred and George again?" he guessed,

"Of course, and a map—you should have Harry show it to you. It's how we snuck out all the time,"

"I wish I would have know half the things you did,"

"You would have tattled," Hermione accused, going up to the statue of the one eyed witch, "_Dissendium_" Hermione said, and the hump slid back to reveal a passage.

"It leads to Hogsmeade?"

"Right to Honey Dukes,"

"That's how you guys would always have so much food at your celebrations!" He cried out,

"That and knowing the way to the kitchens," Hermione smiled as they walked through the tunnel, "You know, for your house being so cunning, why haven't you guys figured out all the passages?"

"I have no idea," He admitted.

**Well, here it was! The last 'official' chapter. I will be posting an Epilogue after this, but otherwise it is all done! Please review! I do appreciate it!**


	10. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Hermione twirled the flowers in her hand, trying to stop the tears that were running down her face.

"I do,"

"You may kiss the bride," Kingsley said, being minister over the wedding.

Hermione was crying as she watched her best friend get married.

Ginny looked absolutely beautiful in her white wedding dress. It was simple, elegant. Just like their entire wedding. Hermione was wearing a soft yellow dress with Luna. As the happy couple walked down the isle, Hermione looked to Draco who was sitting in the isles. Harry and him had come a long way, but Draco would not be in his wedding. Plus, Harry had to choose from an entire family of brothers.

Hermione couldn't help her smile at him. He looked stunning in his dress robes. He kept calling it men's version of lingerie because Hermione wouldn't stop touching him when he wore his dress robes. As soon as people started moving, Hermione started moving toward him. He stepped out of the isle and picked her up as he hugged her.

"You looked beautiful up there," He told her, smiling as he put her feet back on the ground.

"My feet are killing me," she replied,

"I have your bag with your shoes,"

"Hm, reasons why I keep you," she hummed, kissing his cheek as she started pulling off her shoes. When her feet hit the ground, she groaned, "Merlin's beard,"

"Aw, do your feet hurt?" Draco teased,

"Malfoy," she growled,

"Granger,"

"Not for long," she said, holding up a gorgeous ring. It had been a family ring, and Hermione was happy it was. Though his family history was dark, she wanted to embrace it as part of who they were together, and make joyous memories through it.

"I'm going to call you Granger after we are married for thirty years,"

"Not if I divorce you and take all your money like planned," he laughed, pulling her against him,

"You think I would let you leave?"

"Never,"

* * *

Hermione was convinced that Harry and Ginny had rigged it. She had caught the flowers and Draco had won the garter toss. Her face was already red as she sat down in front of everyone.

" 'Mione, it isn't the first time I have had my hands between your legs," Draco whispered as he kneeled in front of her to slide the garter up her leg.

"Oh, please don't make me get even more red," She pleaded, covering her cheeks with her hand, making him laugh merrily. He winked up at her, causing the crowd to holler and whoop. Harry and Ginny were leading them, and Hermione was thinking of creative ways to hex them.

He slid the garter over her foot and began his way up her leg. As he pulled it up her thigh, his fingers trailed lightly. He stopped pretty high up her thigh with a decisive snap, and Hermione laughed, winking at him. He leaned forward from his kneeled position and kissed her solidly and she wrapped her arms around his neck as the people cheered.

* * *

"I am so happy for you, Harry," Hermione said, dancing with him at the reception.

"I don't think I can take being any happier," he admitted, "I am finally a part of a family,"

"You get to start your own as well,"

"If I get one more nudge about that—" Harry trailed off and Hermione laughed. Hermione looked over and saw Draco dancing with Ginny. Draco was smiling as he talked to her and Ginny looked like she was saying something ornery.

"I can't wait to marry him," Hermione confessed,

"I can't wait to be your maid-of-honor,"

"Matron," she corrected with a smile, "you are married. And I can't wait to have a couple as part of my wedding party. And Ron. I think I will be the first bride ever to have the males out number the females in her wedding party,"

Harry chuckled, "Probably,"

"Excuse me, but I want my husband back," Ginny said, interrupting their dance.

"He is all yours, Mrs. Potter," Hermione replied, kissing her cheek.

Draco joined hands with her for the last dance of the evening. He held her hand tightly in his. He kept looking at her.

"What?" She asked,

"You are beautiful," He told her,

"I am sweaty from dancing," she corrected,

"I think you sweaty is best,"

Hermione leaned back and laughed as he moved, and she pulled herself back closer to him.

"I love you," Draco said, and she smiled

"I love you too,"

**Thank you to all who have followed my first EVER fanfiction! It was so fun to write, and I am already coming up with ideas for my next one. I wanted a quick short(er) story at first, just so I could get my feet wet before plunging into the fanfic world!  
Thank you all! And Review, review, REVIEW**


End file.
